


Falling

by Yepthepolice



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yepthepolice/pseuds/Yepthepolice
Summary: Atsumu ama a Hinata como si fuese su otra mitad, para su desgracia, Hinata no es ni será suyo, la marca de alma de Shouyo se lo restriega....Lo suelta porque sabe que Shouyo jamás será tan feliz y brillante como lo es si se queda con él, Atsumu lo ama tanto y quiere verlo feliz aunque no sea a su lado, no, Atsumu no quiere ver como su sol se apaga frente a sus ojos.Y dicho todo esto, Atsumu, el egoísta Atsumu no puede evitar suplicar a alguna deidad:"Por favor no te lleves a mi sol lejos"Nadie lo escucha....
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 7





	1. A soulmate who wasn't meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> Entonces, finalmente decidí traer esto a Ao3 por favor siéntete libre de comentar.
> 
> Todavía recuerdo que esto fue lo primero que escribí :')

Hay una lágrima cayendo por su rostro, luego otra, sus piernas están temblando así que tiene que agacharse, un sentimiento de asfixia incontrolable se abre paso en su pecho...

¿Qué son estos sentimientos que lo están ahogando?

La marca en su antebrazo resalta intensa, Atsumu antes pensaba que eran como una bendición, para él significaba que en algún lugar del mundo había alguien que amaría sin importar que; ahora mirando atrás puede decir que en realidad fue bastante ingenuo, este símbolo sólo es un doloroso recordatorio que cargará consigo el resto de su vida.

Joder, como odia las malditas almas gemelas.

Ha pasado una semana desde que él se fue pero se siente como una eternidad, aquel que solía ser el departamento de ambos está hecho un desastre, hay platos apilados en el fregadero, la taza favorita de Shoyo sigue en la mesa justo donde él la dejo, el sofá está volteado y las almohadas están regadas en el piso, el polvo acumulado en cada rincón le hace lagrimear los ojos, es el polvo, claramente es el polvo.

Pero en esta habitación rodeada de recuerdos, de risas, besos y amor, hay algo en especial que lo hace venirse aún más abajo, no es la ropa de Shoyo que sigue doblada en el fondo del closet, no son las fotografías colgadas en la pared o la horrible alfombra de terciopelo blanco que ambos compraron como primer artículo para su departamento, lo que lo está atormentando son esas plantas cuidadosamente alineadas en su balcón, Hinata solía regarlas todas las mañanas con una orgullosa sonrisa, las plantas que antes se erguian imponentes con un vibrante color verde, esas plantas ahora están marchitas, perdieron su distinguido brillo porque ya no hay nadie ahí para cuidarlas.

_"Lucen deplorables, pero quién soy yo para hablar."_

_¿_ Qué si se ahoga en su autocompasión? la persona que más amaba se ha ido de su lado.

Sabía no eran almas gemelas, las plumas negras tatuadas justo debajo de la clavículas de Hinata se lo reprochaban constantemente, Atsumu no tenía un sol deslumbrante grabado en su antebrazo como el fervientemente lo deseaba en cambio sólo había una planta de arroz finamente trazada.

Cuando era pequeño solía restregar su antebrazo en la cara de Osamu quien no poseía una marca propia (a Osamu no le importo de todos modos " _mi_ _alma gemela es la comida_ " dijo), estaba orgulloso y ansioso de conocer a quien se supone sería su otra mitad.

Luego finalmente lo conoció durante la preparatoria, su nombre es Kita Shinosuke quien llevaba un zorro tatuado en su pantorrilla, cuando Atsumu lo persiguió por toda la escuela para decirle " _Por favor sal conmigo_ ", él respondió estoico " _de acuerdo"._

Claramente faltaba algo ahí, no había fuegos artificiales cuando beso a Kita, su corazón no se aceleró cuando tomó su mano, tal vez fué que Atsumu lo idealizo demasiado al punto de decepcionarse cuando finalmente lo tuvo o tal vez simplemente no eran compatibles. Kita era educado, lindo, alguien con quién es agradable estar, sin embargo, pese a que lo intentaron ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que su relación no iba a encaminarse más allá de una fuerte y duradera amistad.

Atsumu por supuesto que estaba decepcionado, la persona con la que soño toda su vida no resultó ser quien esperaba, su madre solía decirle _"cuando conozcas a tu alma gemela tu vida no volverá a ser la misma"_ pero no hubo cambio alguno, sus días eran igual de vacíos, no es que estuviera deprimido o algo así, Atsumu sólo estaba molesto.

Meses después llegó Shoyo con su deslumbrante sonrisa, su rebelde cabello naranja, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus cálidas manos, Shoyo y su estruendosa risa que hacía que Atsumu diera vueltas sobre sí mismo durante horas.

Era abrumador, Atsumu jamás creyó sentirse de esta forma con alguien más que no fuera su alma gemela, había más que fuegos artificiales cuando beso a Shoyo por primera vez, había una jodida explosión de estrellas y cuando se separaron Shoyo le estaba sonriendo suavemente fie entonces Atsumu sintió como sus pies se separaron del suelo, estaba volando alto, tan alto...

Atsumu pensó que así es como realmente se debe sentir conocer a tu verdadera otra mitad.

Luego está el hecho de que todo lo que sube tiene que bajar, no puedes estar en el pico de la felicidad permanentemente, la caída dolió como el infierno, Atsumu se estrelló duro contra el suelo y sus sesos se desparramaron por todo el pavimento.

" _Nuestras marcas no coinciden"-_ Shoyo sonaba devastado, sus ojos lagrimeaban y su labio inferior temblaba levemente, fué entonces que Atsumu supo con certeza que odiaba ver esta clase de expresión en su querido sol.

" _Realmente no me importa mandar a la mierda a el universo, no si es contigo"-_ le contestó con seguridad que no sentía, abrazó a Hinata contra su pecho, se resistió, está era su respuesta lo mismo que parar su dedo medio al cielo diciendo "jodete".

La sonrisa que le dió Hinata fue tan pura como la de un bebé.

Atsumu no mintió, realmente no le importaba, el destino se sentía como si no existiera cuando estaba con Shoyo, " _todos esos cuentos de hilos rojos se pueden ir a la mierda"_ pensó.

Porque este deslumbrante sol lo era todo en su mundo.

Semanas después Atsumu reafirmó su decisión cuando en medio de la noche tumbados bajo el húmedo césped, con sus manos envueltas una alrededor de la otra Shoyo le quitó el aliento.

" _Atsumu, t_ e _quiero"-_ susurró contra sus labios.

Él respondió depositando un suave beso en sus labios, otro en su frente, dos en cada mejilla, hipnotizado por cada gesto que Shoyo hacía.

" _Te amo"-_ Atsumu le dijo, su tono bajito y calmo, no como si fuese un secreto, eso era una promesa.

El sonrojo que cubrió las mejillas de Shoyo fue memorable, Atsumu quería congelar ese momento, justo ahí, quería detener el tiempo y aferrarse a esa noche con todo su corazón, su tonto, tonto corazón.

Cuando el pelinaranja confiadamente descanso en sus brazos, Atsumu cepillo sus cabellos con parsimonia y entonces dijo a nadie en particular.

"C _reo que el universo nos dió las marcas equivocadas"_


	2. Please don't take my sunshine away

Sucede una tarde de un día cualquiera, en una semana al azar, todo tiene un frío aire de cotidianidad.

Si alguien le dijiera que luego de preparar cereal en un cuenco y engullirlo como una aspiradora, luego tomar su desayuno como todos los días su chico se acercaría a él y en lugar de darle un apretado abrazo y un estusiasta " Buenos días" éste le rompería el corazón de forma tan brutal y a la vez tan suave, si alguien le dijiera eso Atsumu movería su mano y resoplando diría "Sí, claro".

Por supuesto él no es tonto, Atsumu lo sabe, sabe que Shoyo oculta algo porque resulta que luego de años de estar en una relación él, Atsumu lo conoce como la palma de su mano, cada secreto, cada debilidad, cada gesto, conoce cada rincón de la piel de Hinata, Atsumu se ha encargado de descubrirlo y estudiarlo a fondo.

Es escalofríante el como puedes abrirte de esa manera, dar el poder a alguien de destruirte con sólo una acción, una palabra, un beso. Por supuesto Atsumu también cedió, él también entrego su alma sin precaución ahora debe enfrentar las consecuencias de tal estupidez como un hombre, con la frente en alto y toda esa mierda.

Aquél día Shoyo viene a él, sus pasos son más suaves, como un gato asustadizo se para frente a él, las cinco palabras que salen de sus labios son suficientes para que el mundo de Atsumu se venga abajo.

"Encontré a mi alma gemela"- le dice con voz lastimera, mirándolo con culpa.

Atsumu se queda pasmado, su mente tratando de procesar el peso de aquella confesión, aprieta los puños y traga audiblemente.

"¿Desde hace cuánto?"- Pregunta con voz temblorosa, sus miradas se encuentran y Atsumu se ve reflejado en aquellos llorosos ojos marrones.

Que conozca a su alma gemela no significa nada, se repite silencioso, en la privacidad de su estupidez, negándose a ver la inminente verdad frente a él, Shoyo toma su mano con miedo, Atsumu también tiene miedo.

Y es que ambos lo saben, saben que sí significa algo, ninguno puede evitar la avalancha que se avecina contra ellos, el fuerte lazo que formaron durante cinco años se reduce a nada cuando esta persona aparece y pone sus vidas patas arriba, Atsumu lo odia incluso antes de conocerlo.

"Desde hace un par de semanas, yo no lo planee, no lo buscaba porque estoy feliz contigo, pero él vino y..."-la voz de Shoyo teñida de desesperación, apretando sus manos como si eso fuera a evitar el hundimiento de aquél barco.

"Shoyo"- El nombre sabe agridulce en la punta de su lengua, Shoyo evita su mirada ahora.

"Trate de evitarlo enserio, porque no quería lastimarte..."- Él comienza a hipar las lágrimas saladas ya bajan libres por todo su rostro- "no quiero lastimarte"- Su voz quebrada hace que el la boca de Atsumu se apriete en una fina línea.

"Shoyo"- Atsumu toma la barbilla de Shoyo con su mano libre y la alza cuidadosamente, se miran con dolor, una disculpa flotando en el aire.

"Lo siento"- solloza el contrario, eso es suficiente para que ambos de quiebren, Atsumu lo arrastra hacia él y lo abraza, Shoyo se aferra sus manos a sus costados y entierra la cabeza en su pecho negando una y otra vez, sus lágrimas se filtran por la tela de su camisa, a él no le molesta, Shoyo puede empujarlo, patearlo, morderlo y Atsumu lo aceptará, pero el pequeño chico sólo está hipando disculpas "Lo siento tanto" dice una y otra vez.

Las propias lágrimas de Atsumu empañan su vista.

Porque sabe que llegó la hora de dejarlo ir, él jamás fue suyo, aunque Atsumu se haya arrancado el corazón y lo haya puesto en sus mano, Shoyo no cerro las manos en puños intencionalmente, simplemente no se pertenecían.

Lo suelta porque sabe que Shoyo jamás será tan feliz y brillante como lo es si se queda con él, Atsumu lo ama tanto y quiere verlo feliz aunque no sea a su lado, no, Atsumu no quiere ver como su sol se apaga frente a sus ojos.

Y dicho todo esto, Atsumu, el egoísta Atsumu no puede evitar suplicar a alguna deidad:

"Por favor no te lleves a mi sol lejos"

Nadie lo escucha.

Esa misma tarde Shoyo empaca sus cosas y se va, aún está llorando mientras sube sus maletas al auto de su amigo Kenma, Atsumu siente sus ojos picar con más lágrimas que niega a dejar salir, todavía no, si Shoyo lo ve así jamás se ira.

Se despiden con un beso, su último beso, es salado por las lágrimas, Atsumu toma el rostro de Hinata entre sus manos, su pulgar recorre suavemente sus mejillas, su nariz, su frente, sus labios, no quiere olvidarlo, la suavidad de su piel contra sus manos, no quiere olvidar toda la calidez que emana ese pequeño cuerpo, es triste como la mierda y Atsumu considera abrazarlo contra sí y no dejarlo ir nunca,pero ambos saben que sólo se estarán haciendo daño si se quedan, que no amas a alguien sólo porque quieres hacerlo, el mundo no funciona así, las almas gemelas no funcionan así.

Entonces en la nueva y desconocida soledad de su departamento Atsumu grita, rompe el florero contra la pared, maldice con resentimiento a las almas gemelas, al mundo, a todo y todos.

Atsumu está sangrando, no se refiere a sus manos que se han cortado mientras recogía los trozos de porcelana del desastre que hizo, se refiere a su corazón, su corazón está sangrando y se está ahogando en impotencia, íra, tristeza y frustración.

Recarga su espalda contra la pared y se resbala al piso, su cabeza entre sus rodillas, mirando al suelo.

Atsumu no puede evitar compararse con Ícaro.

Al igual que el estúpido e ingenuo Ícaro, Atsumu extendió sus alas y voló, atraído por aquella cálida y cegadora luz, voló tan alto y tan cerca del brillante sol que sus alas se quemaron y cayó, cayó tan mal que no cree que encuentre forma de volver a levantarse.


	3. III

Algunas noches Atsumu recuerda entre sueños los bellos momentos de su vida, sueña sobre ambos parados en la cima de una colina abrazados viendo el atardecer, ambos corriendo descalzos en la playa riendo hasta que sus costillas duelen.

Esa noche Atsumu sueña que está parado sobre la nieve, observando al deslumbrante sol frente a él, dicho sol está tumbado sobre su espalda moviendo sus manos y sus pies frenéticamente.

"Es un ángel de nieve, Atsumu, mira me quedo increíble, ¿verdad, verdad que sí?"- dice Hinata entusiasmado ante su hazaña.

"Se ve horrendo Shoyo, déjame mostrarte cómo se hace un verdadero ángel de nieve"- contesta arrogantemente mientras se acuesta e intenta hacer lo mismo, luego de unos minutos bajo la atenta mirada de Shoyo y su espalda casi congelada resulta que su patético intento se ve aún más horrendo que el de su novio.

"Trabajo mediocre de gente mediocre"- dice Osamu desde la banca dónde había estado sentado observandolos como si fuesen dos chimpancés.

"¡Cierra la boca Samu!"- grita Atsumu indignado.

"Jodete Tsumu, sólo digo lo que mis ojos ven"- Osamu le estaba sacando la lengua y justo cuando se iba parar a arreglar esto como solo ellos podían hacerlo (a golpes claro está) se resbala y su trasero cae sobre la nieve.

Una escandalosa risa interrumpe su línea de maldiciones

Shoyo se carcajea, la punta de su nariz y sus mejillas estaba rojas por el frío, finos copos de nieve se ciernen sobre su cabello ya alborotado, Atsumu se distrae ante la maravillosa vista, su cara se suaviza ante el melodioso sonido de las risas "me caería mil veces más sólo para verte de esta forma" la frase flota en su mente.

"Tu mirada es asquerosa"- Osamu interrumpe su línea de pensamientos.

Atsumu se para y le saca el dedo medio a Osamu.

"Me encargaré de ti más tarde idiota"

"Inténtalo si puedes"

Bien ahora, a lo que estaba, su vista se vuelve a posar sobre Shoyo que los mira confundido.

"La conexión de gemelos es increíble"- dice Shoyo mirándolo extasiado.

Atsumu niega con la cabeza resignado, se saca de su gorro gris y lo coloca cuidadosamente sobre la cabeza de Hinata quien lo mira sorprendido para luego sonreírle dulcemente, Atsumu picotea sus labios.

Y despierta...

Con una sonrisa colgando de sus labios estira su mano buscando a tientas a Shoyo del otro lado de la cama, pero el costado está frío, frunce en ceño confundido, finalmente abre los ojos, la realidad lo golpea como una pelota a gran velocidad estrellándose sobre su cara, lentamente se sienta en la orilla de la cama, sostiene su cabeza y trata de alejar las lágrimas que ya han comenzado a acumularse en sus ojos, el fantasma del delicado olor a suvizante de telas se cuela por su nariz, Shoyo prefiere el olor a cítricos antes que el de vainilla, pero claro Atsumu insistió tanto en comprar el de lavanda así que ahí está, envuelto en sábanas blancas con olor a puta lavanda.

Una risa seca sale de su garganta.

"Qué idiota eres Miya Atsumu" se reprende arrastrándose a el sillón y se hunde en tristeza, una taza de té de manzanilla reposando en su mano, su madre dijo que es relajante pero la manzanilla no surte aquel efecto milagroso en él pues no se calma en lo absoluto, el sueño no viene.

Son como las dos de la mañana cuando el teléfono suena haciéndolo sobresaltar, su mano tiembla cuando lo alza.

"Atsumu, ¿todo bien?"- el atisbo de esperanza muere en su pecho, es la voz de Kita la que lo llama del otro lado de la línea, fue tonto incluso pensar que sería alguien más.

"¿Atsumu?"- lo vuelve a nombrar Kita, su voz apasible e impertubable saca a Atsumu del trance.

"Oh, sí, sí, de maravilla como siempre"- miente con descaro.

"Atsumu, aún somos almas gemelas"- dice Kita como quien explica a un niño a sumar.

"Eso es obvio"- rueda los ojos con impaciencia.

"Sabes que puedo sentir en cierto grado tus emociones, porque estamos conectados ¿Cierto?"- 

Atsumu se queda en silencio, cree escuchar a Kita suspirar.

"Entonces la razón por la que me desperté a esta hora con la sensación de amargura en mi pecho no tiene nada que ver contigo" 

"Lo siento"

"Descuida, en realidad estoy preocupado por tí"

"Me conmueves"

"Deja de bromear, sabes que..." 

"Kita, por favor, no necesito tu lastima" 

"No seas idiota"

"La verdad es que ya tuve suficiente con la casera preguntando por Shoyo cada maldita vez que me ve subir las escaleras, debería de estar reparando el jodido aire acondicionado en vez de indagando en vidas ajenas" 

"Atsumu..."

"Estúpida Rosa, estúpido aire acondicionado, estúpido té de manzanilla" 

"Atsumu"

"Y si tu pregunta es si estoy bien, jodidamente no lo estoy, mi novio me dejó por una marca y no puedo culparlo porque yo en parte lo obligue a irse, mi gato murió o Shoyo se lo llevó mira no lo sé, Osamu me bloqueó de sus estados de WhatsApp y ni siquiera se porque pero..."

"Oye.." 

"Lo siento Kita, como podrás escuchar no estoy en mi mejor momento así que agradecería que llamaras luego" 

Atsumu cuelga furioso, su taza de té está en el piso y las lágrimas surcan su rostro, da un par de respiraciones temblorosas tratando de calmarse, por la mañana se arrepentirá de haber arremetido así con Kita pero por el momento no quiere pensar en eso, cierra sus ojos y se obliga a dormir.

Los ruidos de alguien tocando su puerta lo despiertan, malhumorado arrastra los pies para abrir, sus ojos se sienten pesados y probablemente tenga ojeras pero no le importa demasiado.

Al abrir la puerta no puede evitar no tallarse los ojos sorprendido ante la persona delante de él, se trata de su vecino, el chico de rizos negros que vive al lado, Sakusa Kiyoomi que generalmente si no es que siempre está fuera de la vista.

Atsumu puede contar con los dedos las veces que ha hablado con éste, dado que Sakusa es alguien difícil de tratar, sin embargo Shoyo tenía ese talento y habilidades sociales innatas que lo hicieron conseguir cruzar más de tres palabras con Sakusa.

Por supuesto Atsumu como el idiota desconsiderado que es, disfrutaba ampliamente sacar de sus casillas de vez en cuando a alguien con temple tan calmado como lo es Sakusa e incluso insistió en llamarlo "Omi-Kun" lo cual era un atrevimiento y le valió más de un comentario disgustado por parte del pelinegro, naturalmente Shoyo tan inocente como era solía llamar a Sakusa de la misma forma que Atsumu.

"Miya, me han entregado tu correo por equivocación"- dice Sakusa hastiado, pues claro no es la primera vez que pasa aquello.

Para Atsumu no pasa desapercibida la mirada escrutadora en el rostro del pelinegro, sí bueno tal vez no era su mejor imagen pero tampoco es como si Sakusa fuese tonto y no notará la ausencia Shoyo, considerando que se habían cruzado un par de veces en el elevador y Atsumu había permanecido en silencio agradeciendo que Sakusa no preguntara nada.

"Omi-Kun buenos días para ti también"- responde con una sonrisa vacía tratando de fingir porque claro sigue teniendo una reputación que mantener ¿verdad?-"Tan buen vecino trayendo mis cartas"- dice burlón causando que Sakusa arrugue la nariz asqueado.

"Olvídalo, simplemente las dejaré en la basura"- dice dándose media vuelta, su cabello húmedo delata que obviamente acaba de ducharse.

¿Cómo es que alguien puede empezar su día tan temprano? Incluso antes de que Atsumu estuviese hecho un lío gracias a su dolorosa ruptura amorosa, siempre se le dificultó poner un pie fuera de la cama antes de las 8:00 AM.

Ridículo considerando que ahora apenas y puede pegar una siesta de menos de una hora.

"Vamos hombre, estoy tomandote el pelo"- se rinde fácil, tal vez hoy amaneció un poco manso, ni siquiera tiene ganas de molestar demasiado a su vecino.

Sakusa resopla.

"Eres desagradable, tan sólo toma tu correspondencia y así podré irme lejos de tí" 

"Omi-kun tus palabras me hieren profundamente" 

Sakusa rueda los ojos y Atsumu ríe sin poder evitarlo.

Esté tipo es hilarante, aún sin quererlo resulta graciosa la forma en que tiene una respuesta mordaz para cada comentario que Atsumu lanza, es agradable hablar con alguien que no lo mira con lastima o lo trata con delicadeza.

Sin más rodeos Atsumu toma su correo rozando las manos frías de Sakusa que parece encogerse ante el contacto.

"Nos vemos luego Omi-Kun"- se despide dispuesto a volver a su ritual de dolor incesante y hundirse en la mierda de sus emociones.

Sakusa le mira interrogante y Atsumu se fuerza a mantener esa estúpida sonrisa tiesa en el rostro. 

Sí, él está bien, perfectamente bien.

"Miya"- Atsumu debe estar equivocado al creer que el tono de Sakusa sonó un poco más suave, alza la mirada haciendo su máximo esfuerzo por no flaquear, su mano tiembla levemente sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta.

"¿Sí Omi?"

"Prueba con Valeriana en vez de manzanilla, es mucho más efectiva"- murmura Sakusa marchandose antes de que Atsumu pueda terminar de procesar las palabras.

"¿Eh?"

¿Sakusa escuchó como despotrico contra el teléfono anoche? Las paredes son delgadas. ¿Es por sus ojeras? Incluso le dió un consejo para dormir.

Sintiéndose estúpido porque ahora hasta su vecino se compadece de él, se deja caer en el sillón abatido, gogleea "Valeriana" y se encuentra con la grata sorpresa de que no es veneno para ratas, hace click en su compra online rezando por una entrega rápida y desesperado por descansar adecuadamente.

Se deja caer de espaldas en el piso y mira el techo. 

A Shoyo le hubiese gustado pintar de amarillo sus paredes, Atsumu dijo que el gris estaba bien porque le daba un toque elegante a la habitación, lo cual en realidad era una excusa porque le daba pereza el tan sólo pensar en cubrir los muebles y pasar un rodillo empapado de pintura una y otra vez a través del concreto.

Se pregunta si fue por eso que Shoyo se fue. ¿Es porqué las paredes no son amarillas? ¿Es porqué su correspondencia no llega al departamento correcto? ¿Por el suavizante de telas tal vez? 

¿Es por qué Atsumu no es suficiente? 

No sabe cuánto tiempo está ahí cuando más golpes en la puerta lo sobresaltan.

"Y ahora qué"- suspira levantándose enojado y yendo una vez más a abrir la puerta.

"Hombre, te ves horrible"- saluda Osamu.

"Que te jodan"- responde mordaz.

Kita de aclara la garganta, ambos pasan sin ninguna invitación, Atsumu azota la puerta claramente molesto algo que sus dos invitados notan pero deciden ignorar deliberadamente.

"¿Hace cuánto que no limpias aquí?"- Kita disgustado pasa un dedo por la encima de la cocina, su dedo polvoriento es suficiente respuesta.

"Oye imbécil abre las ventanas, me estoy derritiendo, tuve que subir esas escaleras del demonio, aquí es sofocante"- Osamu abre las puertas del balcón dejando entrar tanta luz que hace que las pupilas de Atsumu quemen y tenga que maldecir.

"Eso es por Rosa"- responde entre dientes.

"¿Rosa?" 

"¿Rosa la del aire acondicionado?"- la voz de Kita suena amortiguada por el ruido del lavaplatos que ha puesto a funcionar apenas entró.

"La misma Rosa que no se digna en reparar las goteras" - furfulla Atsumu molesto

"Vete a la mierda Rosa"- le da la razón su hermano a lo que Atsumu hace un ruido que demuestra que está totalmente de acuerdo con el comentario.

"Osamu no deberías hablar así de una mujer"- Kita los mira a ambos con desaprobación.

Ambos hermanos se disculpan pero claro que no es de verdad a lo que Kita alza una ceja con diversión.

"Oye Atsumu, trajimos algo de comida pero en vista de esto"- cambia de tema Kita alzando ambos brazos en busca de demostrar algo que Atsumu no entiende.

"¿Esto?"- pregunta confundido.

"Kita es demasiado educado para decir que tú apartamento parece un corral de cerdos"- Osamu sentencia hurgando en su refrigerador y haciendo una mueca de asco mientras tira un par de verduras algo podridas.

"¡Oye!"- Atsumu lo mira fulminante.

"Es la verdad"

Kita suspira por tercera vez desde que entró al departamento de Atsumu, por suerte es una persona paciente así que calmadamente ordena a Atsumu.

"Porque no vas a darte un baño mientras Osamu y yo hacemos algo con toda esta suciedad"- Osamu hace una mueca ante la tarea asignada pero no niega su participación.

"Asegurate de afeitarte, luces como un delincuente"- 

"Ugh, eres odioso"- Con eso último Atsumu se encamina a la bañera, enfurruñado pasa la navaja por su rostro.

Después de limpiar Kita y Osamu se quedan con Atsumu todo el día maratoneando comedias románticas baratas, Kita se queda dormido recargado en el hombro de Osamu, Atsumu sonríe tristemente ante la imagen porque él y Shoyo solían hacer eso, aún así Atsumu está feliz de que Osamu haya encontrado alguien a quien amar y el hecho de que fuera Kita lo tranquiliza, porque ellos se merecen el uno al otro, cree que Osamu no ha hecho algún movimiento sobre su relación por miedo a lastimar a Atsumu ya que Kita sigue siendo su alma gemela después de todo, silenciosamente agradece que Kita no haya mencionado la desastrosa llamada de la noche anterior.

Al despedirse Atsumu se asegura de decirle a Osamu que está bien, que no le molesta porque después de todo Shoyo es la única persona que Atsumu quiere.

Osamu evita decir que Shoyo es la única persona que Atsumu jamás podrá tener.


	4. IV

Semanas después llegan las vacaciones de invierno Atsumu decide ir a su ciudad natal a visitar a sus padres para navidad y año nuevo, ya no tenía una razón para quedarse a festejar aquí, tampoco tenía a nadie a quien llevar a casa con él, aunque claro Osamu vendría con él, pero Osamu no contaba como alguien para Atsumu.

Aunque Atsumu jamás lo admitiría estaba ansioso de pasar más tiempo con su gemelo pues desde que se mudo con Shoyo a un nuevo departamento la comunicación con su hermano decayó, no es que Atsumu no llamara a Osamu cada que tenía una crisis existencial (lo cual según él no ocurría con frecuencia) o que Osamu no lo visitará cada fin de semana con manos llenas de Onigiris, sin embargo eso no es lo mismo, no es suficiente para Atsumu, ellos estuvieron juntos desde siempre y Atsumu extraña más que nunca patear el trasero de Osamu, hablar de cosas estúpidas y fastidiar a Aran con sus tontas bromas.

Ansioso por huir empaca sus maletas unos días antes.

Osamu no responde sus llamadas, da igual, no le molesta para nada que lo ignoren, por supuesto que Osamu tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que hablar con su preciado hermano que está en decadencia porque acaba de salir de una relación de más de 5 años.

La noche antes de partir su teléfono vibra, un mensaje de Osamu, Atsumu lo abre gruñendo.

Cuando Atsumu lo lee se siente colérico, este tipo básicamente lo acaba de mandar a la mierda porque quiere "pasar tiempo con Kita".

¡Jodete!- avienta su teléfono con violencia a la cama .

Ni siquiera respondió a su hermano, simplemente tomo el tren y se fue a casa sintiéndose más solo que nunca.

Esas dos semanas fueron "agradables", visitó viejos amigos, fue con su padre a pescar (después de todo en su hogar todo el año hacía un calor de los mil demonios), ayudo a su madre a cocinar, hizo toda esa mierda familiar y se sintió vacío como nunca, su mamá probablemente lo haya notado porque lo abrazó de una manera extraña antes de partir en el tren de regreso a Tokio.

Osamu lo visito dos días después de que llegó.

"Entonces, ¿Cómo están todos en casa?"- Preguntó el cínico, ni siquiera hace un esfuerzo por disculparse lo que ocasiona que los puños de Atsumu se aprieten bajo la mesa.

"Tal vez si hubieras ido lo hubieses sabido"- contesto Atsumu cortante.

Osamu suspiro.

"Enserio estás enojado sólo porque no fuí contigo, ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿12?"- Osamu suena fastidiado.

"¿Sabes que? largo de aquí, vete con Kita-san o lo que sea"- Atsumu dice mirandolo con furia.

"Es por eso, seriamente, ¿estás celoso porque yo si soy feliz y tengo una relación estable?"- Osamu estaba pisando sobre hielo frágil y lo sabe, pero Atsumu esta siendo el inmaduro aquí. 

"¡Deberías agradecerme, porque yo malditamente te regale mi jodido futuro!"- Atsumu tampoco puede detener su lengua filosa, tal vez sea sólo la envidia o los celos los que hablen pero está tan colérico que ni siquiera lo va a analizar.

"¡No hables de Kita cómo si fuese un objeto que llevas a donar, tú maldito imbécil, ambos sabemos que no fue así!"- Osamu alterado hace que Atsumu sonría con provocación.

"Él es mi alma gemela lo sabes cierto, estamos enlazados por el destino o la mierda que sea"- Dice señalando su antebrazo con burla, oh Atsumu es tan venenoso.

"¡Oh vamos!, ¡¿Tú hablando de almas gemelas?!, ¡Sabes no todos son como tú y Shouyo, a mí no me van a dejar por un estúpido dibujo que no coincide¡"- Osamu suelta y el un puño de Atsumu no tarda en llegar a su cara.

¿Atsumu está realmente resentido con Osamu? No lo sabe, no se detiene a pensarlo, él sólo quiere desahogarse.

Hay más puñetazos, patadas y arañazos, Atsumu no sabe si es la sangre o la rabia la que empaña su vista.

El alboroto debió ser grande para que Sakusa su vecino tocará su puerta quien al ver que no respondían y escuchando objetos caer, abre la puerta.

Sakusa debe ser realmente fuerte para separarlos, luce sorprendido e irritado, Atsumu jadea limpiándose las gotas de sangre que escurren por sus labios y Osamu está agachado sosteniendo su estómago.

"¿Qué diablos les pasa?"- el ceño de Sakusa está fruncido.

Ninguno responde, en cambio Osamu toma su chaqueta y se marcha azotando la puerta tras él.

"¡Vete a la mierda idiota!"- grita Atsumu.

Sakusa lo mira con mala cara.

"Miya escucha, no me incumbe lo que sea que pasó aquí pero... - 

"Exacto no te incumbe" - corta Atsumu.

Sakusa lo mira pensativo, niega con la cabeza como si supiera algo que Atsumu no, y también se marcha.

Él decide salir a caminar, su ojo está hinchado y algo morado por lo que se pone lentes negros para ocultarlo, sobre su labio partido no puede hacer nada.

Camina lento, sus pies lo guían por las calles, aún está enojado con Osamu por ser un idiota, pero, tal vez y sólo tal vez Atsumu también fue un idiota.

Se detiene en una heladería, compra un paleta de hielo sabor cereza, la lame pero sabe amarga después de un tiempo así que la tira, nunca fué su sabor favorito. 

La noche cae e irremediablemente Atsumu tiene que volver a casa.

¿En dónde diablos esta? Piensa mirando a su alrededor, no importa, pedirá un taxi.

Se siente como un idiota parado frente a su puerta, tanteando sus bolsillos en busca de la llave que claro que dejó adentro, a esta hora la casera ya se habrá ido.

"Que idiota"- furfulla mientras azota su espalda contra la puerta y se desliza contra la madera hasta que su trasero toca el frío piso.

¿Porqué sus días son tan malos? 

¿Atsumu es una mala persona y por eso está siendo castigado? 

Un tintineo a su lado lo despierta de su aturdimiento.

"Miya, luces del asco"- dice Sakusa su vecino que nunca sale más que para molestarlo, está mirando a su dirección con ¿compresibilidad? , lo cual es raro porque Sakusa siempre lo mira con disgusto y asco (es gracioso y da una razón a Atsumu para molestarlo).

Atsumu cree que probablemente se vea más jodido de lo que se siente para que Sakusa lo mire así.

Sabe que debe disculparse por ser tan grosero hace un rato, pero Atsumu no es esa clase de persona, así que decide actuar como si nada hubiese pasado.

"Omi-kun tan considerando como siempre"

"Ya veo, así que olvidaste tus llaves de nuevo"- responde Sakusa dándolo por hecho.

Atsumu hace una mueca de amarga.

Sakusa abre su puerta y la cierra fuertemente para restregarle en la cara que él si puede entrar a su departamento.

Atsumu suspira, supone que Sakusa sabe que Shoyo se fué, no hay forma en que no haya escuchado el llanto de Atsumu por las noches, después de todo las paredes son delgadas en este edificio.

Mira a un punto fijo durante tiempo indefinido y recuerda para sí mismo que Shoyo siempre estaba al otro lado de la puerta con una sonrisa brillante.

Recordar el pasado duele.

Atsumu sabe que el alma gemela de Shoyo se llama Kageyama Tobio, sabe que este tipo es el que lleva el sol tatuado en su piel, sabe que Kageyama Tobio tiene un sol para sí mismo ahora, tiene a alguien que solía ser suyo.

"Bokuto es un bocazas" Atsumu se talla los ojos.

Un ruido lo distrae de sus pensamientos, es Sakusa quien a abierto su puerta nuevamente y ahora mira a Atsumu.

"¿Quieres pasar a cenar?"- cuestiona Sakusa su tono es sorprendente suave.

"Omi-Kun mi héroe"- dice Atsumu, aunque lo dice como una broma en realidad está agradecido porque no sabría que hacer si más recuerdos dolorosos llegaban a él.

Atsumu recibe cantidades industriales de desinfectante.

"no vas a pasear tus gérmenes por mi apartamento"- Sakusa es severo piensa Atsumu sonriendo con diversión pero untandose el gel de todos modos.

"Claro, claro" 

Inspecciona el apartamento de Sakusa, sorprendentemente no huele a cloro, sus sillones son blancos, las paredes tienen una que otra foto enmarcada: Sakusa con los que Atsumu supone deberían ser sus padres, Sakusa con sus amigos y aunque no está sonriendo su cara esta relajada, Sakusa con uniforme deportivo y una medalla alrededor de su cuello, su sonrisa engreída es atrapante, Atsumu no puede evitar notar que la camisa de Sakusa se alza ligeramente revelando trazos indefinidos en su torso, su marca de alma gemela.

Desvía la vista porque tiene la sensación de que es demasiado personal.

"Si ya terminaste de saciar tu curiosidad te agradecería que me ayudaras a poner la mesa"- Dice Sakusa desde la cocina.

"Que grosero Omi-Kun, soy tu invitado lo sabes" responde pero aún así se encamina a cumplir la orden.

"Pobre, no puede poner la mesa, el gran Atsumu salvando el día como siempre" dice acomodando los platos, por el rabillo del ojo puede ver a Sakusa (que limpia con vehemencia hojas de lechuga) sonreír divertido.

Mientras esperan que el arroz se termine de cocinar Atsumu es sorprendido por Sakusa quién le tiende una bolsa con hielos señalando su ojo. Se siente tentado a lanzar un comentario sarcástico acerca de la actitud de Sakusa, porque él jamás imagino que su vecino en realidad fuera tan amable, Atsumu decide dejar su actitud de imbécil sólo por esta vez.

Mientras están cenando él parlotea sobre cualquier cosa, sobre el horrible clima, sobre sus vacaciones, sobre el programa que está maratoneando, sobre todo lo que lo haga olvidarse de cuan terrible es su vida, Sakusa asiente y agrega algún comentario de vez en cuando.

Atsumu decide que le gusta el lado amable de Sakusa.


	5. V

Todo a su alrededor sigue su curso, los días pasan uno tras otro, como un carrete de película, se sienta en el metro cerca de las ventanas con audífonos puestos ignorando a las personas que van tomadas de la mano mostrando orgullosos sus marcas, como si no fuera suficiente para él tener que escuchar a Bokuto en el trabajo parlotear una y otra vez acerca de Akaashi.

"Atsumu sigue siendo Atsumu aún sin Shoyo" -Fue lo que dijo Kita una vez en una de sus reuniones, trata de buscarle sentido a esa frase, por supuesto él era alguien antes de Shoyo pero también fue alguien distinto con Shoyo. Por más cliché que suene aquél chico lo cambió de un modo drástico a veces incluso daba los bueno días a su hermano, sonreía más abiertamente, compartía sus cosas y pedía permiso antes de irrumpir en una habitación. Son pequeñas cosas que hacía día a día que cambiaron cierto aspecto de él.

Las personas dicen la desgastada frase que hace que Atsumu ría sin una pizca de gracia: 

"Con el tiempo lo superarás" 

Sentado en el borde del balcón, sus pies colgando se balancean en el aire, un cigarrillo consumiendose en su mano y su cabeza sólo puede repetir la palabra.

Tiempo, tiempo, tiempo...

"Komori, ya te lo dije no lo he vuelto a ver"- una voz exasperada irrumpe.

"Lo sé, lo sé, si su hija ella... es idéntica a él"

"De verdad no me importa, puede irse al diablo por mí"

Da una última calada para finalmente apagar su cigarro en el cenicero a su lado, molesto voltea la cabeza para ver quién fue el inoportuno que altero la atmósfera melancólica que formó a su alrededor. Ojos negros como la tinta lo traspasan, es Sakusa su vecino que está afuera de su propio balcón. Si los comparas, el jardín de Atsumu (que consta sólo de un cactus que se niega a morir y una planta artificial el lado de la puerta, porque sí, él ya tiro las plantas secas que solían adornar el lugar) es basura comparado con el de Sakusa que está lleno de lo que Atsumu identifica como savia, rosas blancas y un montón de plantas con pequeñas bolitas rojas creciendo en ellas.

Atsumu alza la mano dando un saludo militar a lo que Sakusa resopla divertido.

"Hablamos después"- Sakusa cuelga el teléfono rápidamente.

"¿Problemas en el paraíso?"- lo molesta Atsumu

"Tu frase no aplica aquí"- Los hombros de Sakusa están tensos como si de un tema delicado se tratase.

"Lo intenté"- dice derrotado y dispuesto a esquivar temas sensibles para ambos.

Sakusa lo mira con una ceja alzada "Así que eres tú quien arroja las colillas de cigarro en mis macetas"- dice señalando la mano de Atsumu que se encuentra cerca del cenicero.

"No sé de lo que hablas"- Atsumu trata de sonar inocente, tal vez haya accidentalmente dejado caer su basura para enfadar a Sakusa.

"Supongo que tampoco sabes quién ensucio mi entrada con sus tenis llenos de lodo"- Ladea la cabeza molesto sus rizos se mueven sobre su frente con el gesto, Atsumu siente la necesidad de pasar sus dedos a través de su cabello para comprobar la suavidad.

"De hecho ese fue un amigo mío, Bokuto se llama, puedo darte su dirección si deseas ir a matarlo o tocar su puerta y salir corriendo después"- No miente, en realidad la semana pasada Bokuto llegó a su casa cubierto de lodo hasta los tobillos y con ojos llorosos relató cómo es que soltó la correa de su perro y tuvo que perseguirlo por más de tres cuadras hasta que cayó en un charco de lodo.

"La primera idea es tentadora"- dice Sakusa con tono peligroso un brillo divertido bailando en sus ojos.

"No diré nada lo juro" - Atsumu alza la mano prometiendo.

Inesperadamente Sakusa suelta una carcajada limpia que hace que Atsumu se sienta sorprendentemente satisfecho de lograr.

"Así que puedes reír como la gente normal, comenzaba a creer que eras un robot o algo así" - medita Atsumu estudiando a Sakusa con la mirada.

"Eso es absurdo"- rueda los ojos Sakusa con un ligero tinte rosado en las mejillas.

"Incluso también puedes hacer eso"- Atsumu está asombrado, no todos los días ves a alguien como Sakusa Kiyoomi ponerse nervioso.

Sonríe mitad divertido, mitad complacido.

"¿Qué?"

'Sonrojarte'- piensa pero no lo dice porque aprecia su vida, gracias.

"Entablar una conversación amistosa" 

"Eres uno para hablar Miya"

"No tengo idea de que hablas, siempre soy amigable, encantador y guapo"

"Agrega modesto"

"Por supuesto también modesto" 

"Y un idiota..." 

"Eso es rudo, se supone que aquí es donde admites que soy irresistible y genial" 

"Ugh" 

"Dame algo de crédito, incluso cuando estoy siendo tan suave contigo hoy, tienes suerte de que un balcón nos separe de lo contrario..."

" De lo contrario..."- Sakusa lo reta, sus ojos filosos y mentón elevado. 

De repente el aire comienza a sentirse cargado y a pesar de que están separados por unos metros, aún así se siente extraño, nervioso por quedarse tanto tiempo mirando contesta -"Te haría tragar tus palabras"

Sakusa sonríe de lado.

Aunque claro Atsumu ya había resuelto que su vecino en realidad es bastante atractivo y desde aquella vez que lo invitó a cenar en su departamento las cosas eran diferentes entre ellos, Sakusa incluso lo saludó en la recepción una vez (cosa que Atsumu presumió con una sonrisa socarrona y una mirada triunfante a Suna a su lado quien fue deliberadamente ignorado), también está el hecho de que Sakusa es un imbécil silencioso, ya sabes no es del tipo que provoca primero pero seguro que es de los que responden audazmente, Atsumu quiere golpearlo o besarlo, bueno él sigue siendo humano.

Se aclara la garganta murmura algo sobre un sartén en la estufa y entra trastabillando sintiendo la mirada de Sakusa quemar su espalda.

Ese día Atsumu decide comprar un parche para su antebrazo, si vuelve a ver esa marca siente que se volverá loco, también decide que evitará a Sakusa por un par de días, sólo por un par, porque de alguna forma su tranquilidad se ve afectada cuando él está cerca.


	6. Chapter 6

El viernes por la noche sale con sus amigos a beber unos tragos "porque somos jóvenes aún y no puedes estar deprimido todo el tiempo" dice Kuroo.

En algún punto de la conversación que iba entre el la razón por la que Kuroo fue a la cárcel hasta el porque el perro de Aran orinó sobre su uniforme limpió, el tema de su ruptura sale a relucir.

"Shoyo lo superó rápido"- dice Suna con hostilidad.

Atsumu quiere decirle que se calle, que no sabe de lo que habla pero francamente todos están ebrios hasta la médula, entonces ellos pueden sentarse aquí y hablar mierda de todos y nadie los culpara.

"No es así y lo sabes, no es como si él haya querido que pasará así"- Dice Kita mientras toma otro shot de quién sabe que cosa.

"¿Qué demonios, de qué lado estás idiota?"- Aran dice lentamente, su lengua se enreda varias veces.

Atsumu permanece callado mientras se hunde en su asiento.

"Kenma dice que Shoyo aún llama a Atsumu a desayunar por las mañanas"- Agrega Kuroo a la conversación.

Golpe bajo, piensa Atsumu.

"Ésto no es una competencia para ver quién sufre más, malditos idiotas inmaduros"- dice Kita.

Ugh, ya no lo soporta, amigos insensibles.

"Me tengo que ir chicos, fué una noche agradable"- Dice Atsumu pretendiendo estar animado mientras arrastra las palabras, se levanta tambaleante.

"Atsumu..."- comienza Kita.

"No sé preocupen, llamaré a Bokuto para que me lleve a casa, dijo que andaría por la zona"- Atsumu se despide y se da la vuelta no sin ver las caras de arrepentimiento en sus amigos.

Atsumu dijo que lo haría, que iría a casa y llegaría sano y salvo, pero sus amigos ya deberían saber que últimamente él no cuida de sí mismo como debería.

Camina tembloroso hacia el parque, el jodido parque donde le dijo a Shoyo que lo amaba, se acuesta bruscamente sobre la hierba su cara mirando el cielo, no hay estrellas, sólo pesadas y oscuras nubes cubriendo la luna, pequeños relámpagos se delinean a lo lejos, rayitas azules que en un parpadeo desaparecen, la cabeza de Atsumu da vueltas, las risas de los adolescentes escabullendose de alguna fiesta suenan cerca, todo es bastante familiar a como era hace algunos años.

Atsumu cierra los ojos permitiéndose recordar, una noche como está hace unos años atrás, cuando ambos eran sólo un par de estresados universitarios que se ahogaban en alcohol, Shoyo y él solían ir siempre al mismo club ubicado unas calles abajo de sus dormitorios, Atsumu se limitaba a sentarse en la barra y beber cualquier cosa que Suna le diera, Shoyo bailaba con el idiota de Bokuto justo en el centro de la pista, las personas solían encerrarlos en un círculo porque ambos eran como el fuego encarnado cuando estaban juntos, Bokuto siempre se iba antes de las doce cuál cenicienta porque "Akaashi está cansado", Shoyo en cambio bailaba hasta el amanecer y Atsumu siempre lo esperaba, había algo entrañable en la risa bobalicona que Shoyo le daba cuando lo sacaba casi cargando afuera porque estaba tan ebrio que apenas podía ponerse en pie, una vez incluso vomitó sobre sus zapatos nuevos los ojos de cachorro que hizo para disculparse fue suficiente para disipar su enojo.

Atsumu ríe melancólico.

"Te extraño tanto" susurra, una gruesa gota de agua fría cae en su rostro, finalmente comenzó a llover y Atsumu no tiene nada de ganas de levantarse.

Necesita tanto escuchar su voz, busca a tientas su celular en los bolsillos de su pantalón, como era de suponer lo olvidó en el bar, frustrado arranca un puñado de pasto.

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado ahí cuando un paraguas se extiende sobre él tapando toda la vista.

"¿Pretendes resfriarte hasta la muerte o algo así"- La voz de Osamu suena juguetona, si Atsumu no estuviera tan ebrio notaría el pequeño hilo tenso que escurre de aquella frase.

"Sólo estoy descansando"- Dice luego de una prolongada pausa.

"Vamos, arriba parásito"- Osamu patea suavemente sus costillas, demasiado denso se deja guíar al auto de su hermano sin rechistar.

La calefacción está encendida, están en silencio lo cual es raro porque Osamu siempre tiene algo de lo que hablar (gritar, reclamar, pelear) y finalmente Atsumu pregunta.

"¿Él es feliz, Samu?"

Puede ver el debate interno sobre contestar o no contestar esa pregunta.

"Eso que importa, preocúpate por ti Tsumu porque cada día te estás viniendo aún más abajo y francamente es patético"

"Gracias, consideraré tu consejo pero siempre soy encantador"-Dice Atsumu sin gracia.

"Se que Shoyo ahora mismo se siente como algo insuperable, se que quieres aparentar que ya no te importa y que no odias ir a una casa vacía, se que crees que fuiste un imbécil por dejarlo ir tan fácil y que te maldices a ti mismo cada noche Tsumu..."

A Atsumu le da escalofríos lo bien que lo conoce su hermano.

"Debí comerte en el útero de mamá cuando tuve la oportunidad"

"No me interrumpas estoy tratando de ser la persona madura aquí, tú maldito idiota. No. Esquives. El. Jodido. Tema."- Osamu pronuncia cada palabra firmemente su dedo acusador lo apunta, Atsumu frunce el ceño pero antes de que pueda hablar su hermano lo interrumpe- "Si te soy sincero no se sí hiciste lo correcto dejándolo ir, me sorprendió porque por la manera en que lo mirabas creía que jamás lo harías, dejaste de lado tu asqueroso egoísmo y francamente no lo entiendo, pero no se puede cambiar el pasado, no necesitas aferrarte a los recuerdos, la decisión que tomaste afrontala, asume las consecuencias y supéralo, vive cada día en el presente de otra forma te quedarás estancado en lo que pasó ayer sin cambiar lo que vas a hacer hoy"- Su hermano lo mira directamente con dagas en los ojos.

"No es justo, Samu"- Atsumu talla sus ojos con las mangas de su sudadera.

"No lo es"- Osamu palmera su espalda demasiado fuerte para ser reconfortante pero demasiado suave para ser un regaño.

Atsumu recarga su frente sobre el hombro de su hermano, respira lento para calmarse.

"Tan asquerosamente sabio, Samu"- murmura limpiándose los mocos sobre la camisa de Osamu.

"Vete al carajo Tsumu"- dice apartandolo con una mueca de asco.

"Que sepas que mi puñetazo fué el mejor"

"Tu labio roto decía lo contrario"

Atsumu le saca el dedo medio.

Hablar con Osamu luego de una pelea resulta liberador.


	7. Chapter 7

El domingo Atsumu decide visitar a Osamu, no puede vivir de comida instantánea por siempre.

Se encuentra con Sakusa en el pasillo del edificio y este le da un asentimiento con la cabeza.

"Tan frío como siempre Omi-Kun"

Sakusa rueda los ojos, siempre es gracioso molestarlo.

"Tan idiota como siempre, Miya"

"Somos vecinos desde hace años, ya puedes llamarme Atsumu-sama" 

Sakusa hace una mueca de disgusto debajo de su mascarilla, luego le dirige una mirada de arriba abajo, Atsumu alza una ceja.

"¿Piensas salir con eso?"- dice Sakusa señalando la chaqueta de mezclilla que Atsumu trae.

"Pues claro, ¿algún problema?"- responde confundido.

"Afuera estamos a menos de catorce grados" 

Oh, por supuesto lo olvidó.

"¿Estás preocupado por mi Omi-Kun?, estoy conmovido"- Atsumu bromea tratando de disimular que en realidad ni siquiera reviso el clima, bueno, el ya estaba en el elevador, absolutamente se negaba a regresar a su departamento por un abrigo más grueso, mucho menos frente a Sakusa.

"Cuando contraigas un resfriado asegúrate de recordar que te lo advertí Miya"- lo reprende el pelinegro.

Atsumu chasquea la lengua divertido.

"Serás el primero al que contagiare entonces, es más porque no vienes aquí y me das un abrazo para calentarme"- dice Atsumu extendiendo los brazos y dando dos pasos adelante.

"Aléjate"- Sakusa lo mira horrorizado y Atsumu se hecha a reír.

"Sí, eres odioso"- su vecino se aparta molesto y casi queriéndose fusionar con el otro lado del elevador.

No le importa, Atsumu siempre cabrea a la gente, resulta una sorpresa que Sakusa no lo haya golpeado aún porque se da cuenta que últimamente él suele ser más molesto de lo usual alrededor de los demás.

Por supuesto que no le importa. ¿Por qué debería? Además Sakusa siempre está siendo así, no hay problema si no le dirige la palabra por los últimos dos minutos. Tambolireando sus pies dirige su mirada de Sakusa (que se ha empeñado en cruzarse de brazos y mirar la pared fijamente, ignorando la existencia de Atsumu) a la puerta esperando que llegue de una vez a la recepción y finalmente se abra.

No le importa, pero...

"Háblame Omi-Kun"- se rinde.

Sakusa continúa impasible.

"Omi-kun estoy aquí, deja de ignorame, lo siento, me pase está vez"- se disculpa con la mejor cara de perro apaleado que puede hacer.

Sakusa asiente pero sigue sin dirigirle la mirada.

"Omi-kun" - insiste, no dispuesto a salir de ahí sin por lo menos algo más que eso.

Su vecino suspira cansado, vaya, tal vez ya lo va a golpear.

Silencio.

"Cállate no me dejas pensar"- cede finalmente el pelinegro.

Atsumu sonrie victorioso.

"Vas a tu entrenamiento cierto, déjame llevarte"-Dice mientras señala la bolsa de gimnasio que cuelga sobre el hombro de Sakusa.

"Ni loco"

"Vamos hombre, me queda de pasada"

"Olvídalo"

"Pero ya vas tarde, tómalo como una ofrenda de paz del maravilloso Atsumu-sama tu guapo vecino"

Sakusa suspira pero asiente.

Se sientan en el auto en silencio, Atsumu evita temblar porque sí, efectivamente está haciendo frío afuera, así que no se queja cuando las manos de Sakusa navegan a la calefacción y la encienden, pero no es por Atsumu seguro que es porque el propio Omi tiene frío, sí eso.

"¿Te molesta si nos detenemos en el supermercado?, no puedo llegar a casa de Osamu con las manos vacías" 

"Adelante, tengo tiempo antes del entrenamiento" 

La mirada de Sakusa lo quema mientras escoge la mejor marca de comida para perro.

"No me mires así Omi-Kun, el perro de Kita-san es adorable y siempre me está mirando con sus lindos ojos" 

"Creí que hablabas de algo como fruta o comida, no esto" 

"Pfft, llevarle comida a ese bastardo de Osamu jamás"

Sakusa abre la boca queriendo decir algo más pero el sonido de las carcajadas provenientes del final del pasillo lo interrumpen.

Mierda, esa risa Atsumu la conoce bastante bien.

Del otro lado del pasillo hay una mata de pelo naranja que sobresale.

Y Atsumu olvida que está en el supermercado con Sakusa, el suelo bajo sus pies se tambalea, joder, no ahora.

Shouyo está ahí parado, riendo mientras se dobla sobre su estómago, tan brillante como siempre, se ve más bronceado y feliz que nunca, a su lado hay un tipo más alto de cabello negro, a juzgar por la mirada que le da a Shouyo y las manos entrelazadas Atsumu sabe con certeza que ese tipo es Kageyama Tobio.

El alma gemela de Shouyo.

Encajan tan bien como él nunca lo hizo.

Y cuando Shouyo gira la cabeza hacia su dirección Atsumu se olvida de como respirar.

Pero antes de que ninguno de los dos tenga tiempo de reaccionar o decir algo, una mano se posa suavemente sobre el hombro de Atsumu sobresaltandolo, es Sakusa quien lo mira con preocupación.

"Oye Miya..."

"Omi-Kun va-vamos al cajero a pagar" 

Atsumu toma la mano de Sakusa y lo jala rápidamente, aún no está preparando para enfrentar a Shouyo, probablemente nunca lo esté.

Sakusa no dice nada en mientras pagan y las manos de Atsumu tiemblan tratando de encontrar el dinero en sus bolsillos, aún está aturdido.

Caminan de prisa al estacionamiento, sin mirar atrás, ni decir nada.

"Joder, cancelaron el entrenamiento de hoy"- murmura Sakusa mientras revisa su celular, ambos están sentados en el auto una vez más con los cinturones abrochados pero sin avanzar.

Su voz trae de vuelta a la Tierra a Atsumu, se aclara la garganta

-"Te llevaré de regreso al edificio Omi-Kun"- sus manos apretadas en el volante con una sonrisa descompuesta.

Sakusa cree que Atsumu pretende sonrisas muy creíbles cuando quiere.

"No es necesario, puedo volver solo, además vas a ver a tu hermano"

"Oh, eso no importa, creo que puedo verlo otro día de todos modos"

Sakusa lee entre líneas "quiero estar solo".

A Sakusa no le importa eso cuando empuja a Atsumu a comer a su departamento con la excusa de que le ha sobrado mucha comida para compartir.

Pero Atsumu sólo se sienta en el sillón restregandose las manos en la cara con fuerza.

"Estoy tan jodido"

Sakusa se inclina cuidadosamente ante él mientras le aparta suavemente las manos de la cara, Atsumu recarga su frente en el hombro de Sakusa, la fatiga le está cobrando factura.

"No soy muy bueno en esto de consolar idiotas pero por lo menos puedo decirte que está bien estar jodido, nadie va a venir y te va a sacar del hoyo en el que estás hundido, nadie más que tú mismo Atsumu" 

El hombro de Sakusa comienza a humedecerse, Atsumu está llorando.

"Omi-Kun tienes razón, apestas consolando idiotas"

Sakusa resopla y Atsumu ríe genuinamente, se siente bien tener a alguien ahí para él, está agradecido de no llorar en la soledad de su apartamento está vez.

Atsumu notó que esa fue la primera vez que Sakusa lo llamó por su nombre.

Esa noche Atsumu vuelve a dormir en el sofá de Sakusa, con una manta nueva porque "Ya me cansé de darte todas mis mantas".

Porque sí, Atsumu a pasado mucho tiempo con Sakusa últimamente.

Atsumu se pregunta vagamente si Sakusa compró la manta de color negro porque sabe que es su favorito.

Y si Sakusa escucha que Atsumu llama el nombre de Shouyo entre sueños no lo menciona.

A la mañana siguiente los sonidos en la cocina lo despiertan, algo que Atsumu ha aprendido cómo vecino de Sakusa, es que el tipo se levanta jodidamente temprano.

Atsumu se restriega los ojos mientras se sienta con pereza, está cansado pero algo en su pecho se siente más ligero.

Camina a la cocina arrastrando los pies, las mañanas siempre son difíciles para él.

Sakusa está parado con el cabello revuelto sirviendose una taza de café cuando Atsumu se acerca.

"Omi-Kun yo también quiero café"

Atsumu se sienta y luego recarga su codo contra la barra que los separa.

"Tu apartamento está justo al lado, ve y prepárate uno tú mismo"- dice Sakusa mientras inclina su mirada para verlo.

Estando así de cerca Atsumu no puede evitar percatarse de lo negros y profundos que son los ojos de Sakusa, antes de que pueda evitarlo su mano viaja a la frente de Sakusa para apartar los mechones de cabello que cubrían sus dos bonitos lunares.

Los ojos de Sakusa se abren con sorpresa y sus mejillas se manchan tan ligera e imperceptiblemente que si Atsumu no estuviese cerca no lo notaría, pero Sakusa no detiene a Atsumu cuando éste le comienza a acomodar el cabello a los lados.

"Son lindos, me gusta verlos, eso es todo"- dice Atsumu mientras aparta la mano confundido porque se da cuenta de que ese movimiento se sintió extrañamente íntimo, curiosamente no le desagrada la sensación.

Sakusa parece aturdido por unos segundos pero responde.

"Claro, eso. Tu aliento apesta, porque no te lavas los dientes y después te doy tu café, sólo por esta vez, hay un cepillo extra en los cajones de abajo"- dice Sakusa torpemente.

Mientras Atsumu se encamina obedientemente al baño no puede evitar pensar que Sakusa nervioso es lindo.

"Omi-Kun ¿ también compraste un cepillo para mí también acaso?"- Atsumu grita desde el baño.

"No te ilusiones, siempre tengo de repuesto"

Atsumu sonríe cuando toma un cepillo de dientes color negro de entre los demás azules.


	8. You can't hold my heart

Esa mañana despertó en el sillón de Sakusa (como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre), hay una nota pegada en el refrigerador: "Tuve entrenamiento matutino, nos vemos más tarde, traeré comida tailandesa para la cena." 

Sonríe mientras dobla el papel y lo guarda en el bolsillo de su pijama.

"Bien, ahora a ducharme"

A su apartamento claro está, la última vez que uso la regadera de Sakusa éste casi lo mata por dejar el acondicionador destapado, admite que fue gracioso pero se recuerda a sí mismo que Sakusa tiene una paciencia muy limitada.

Estar con Sakusa se siente bien, agradable y cálido, aunque Atsumu sabe que aún es muy pronto para ponerle nombre al sentimiento que surge en su compañía, después de todo apenas acaba de salir de una relación demasiado intensa.

Se pone sus pantuflas y arrastra sus pies hacia afuera.

Lo primero que puede notar justo antes de entrar es que la alfombra de afuera está con la esquina ligeramente levantada, es raro porque sólo conoce a una persona con esa especie de hábito desordenado, pero eso no puede ser posible, se talla los ojos con fuerza, probablemente esté siendo muy paranoico ¿verdad?.

Acerca su mano a la perilla lentamente, un ruido en el interior se deja escuchar.

"Es Samu, es Samu, es Samu..."

Bien, pues a la mierda, abre la puerta, hay unos tenis blancos en la entrada que hacen que el estómago de Atsumu se revuelva, reconoce demasiado bien esos tenis.

Alguien tararea en la cocina, Atsumu camina con miedo porque sabe a quien va a encontrar ahí, aún así un jadeo de sorpresa escapa de sus labios antes de que pueda retenerlo.

Han pasado apenas unas semanas desde que lo vio el supermercado, sin embargo algo en él es diferente, está de pie en la cocina dándole la espalda, tiene puesta su sudadera favorita (al parece aún lo es), su cabello es más largo de lo usual, se para de puntas para tratar de alcanzar una taza de la alacena acción que en el pasado consideraba extremadamente adorable, sí es sincero consigo mismo aún lo cree.

"Shoyo"- dice tanteando, tratando de comprobar si esto no es un sueño o alguna otra jugada de su mente traicionera (cosa que solía pasarle muy seguido las primeras semanas después de su ruptura).

Hinata da un salto evidentemente sorprendido.

"Atsumu"- Shoyo pronuncia su nombre con tal familiaridad que Atsumu no puede evitar el hormigueo que lo recorre de la cabeza a los 

Un breve momento de incómodo de silencio sigue después de eso, Atsumu ve la pared fijamente tratando de calmar su desbocado corazón, finalmente decide mirar a la persona parada frente a él, desearía no haberlo hecho, Shoyo lo está viendo directamente con sus bonitos ojos marrones brillando intensamente, es tan devastador que le roba el aliento, ambos desvían la vista.

"Entonces..."- Atsumu comienza, tratando de hilar una conversación decente.

"Yo, ah, lo siento toque varias veces pero como nadie respondía supuse que no estabas, así que entre"- Dice Shoyo avergonzado.

"Bien, quiero decir, está bien, estaba en el departamento de al lado de todos modos"- dice Atsumu tontamente.

Shoyo lo mira confundido.

"¿Quieres decir con Sakusa?, digo no es que me incumba pero..."- Deja la oración en el aire, la voz de Shoyo suena tambaleante.

Atsumu carraspea.

"Shoyo" Atsumu pausa porque en realidad no sabe que decir, en el pasado deseo tanto esto, ver a Shoyo parado frente a él, sólo sentir su presencia sería suficiente, pero ahora que de verdad está aquí no sabe cómo reaccionar- "Creo que te hace falta un corte de pelo"- dice lo primero que se le viene a la mente.

Hinata sonríe ligeramente y Atsumu se siente repentinamente mareado, hace mucho que no veía los rayos del sol directamente.

"¡Ah, te refieres a esto!, ya sabes, tu solías cortarlo cuando se volvía demasiado molesto así que ni siquiera lo he intentado por mi cuenta"- dice nostálgico mientras frota las puntas del los mechones de cabello que caen por su frente.

Atsumu sonríe tristemente ante el recuerdo que se proyecta en su mente, Shoyo sentado en una silla viendo la televisión, Atsumu de pie sonteniendo las tijeras con una mano y resbalando sus dedos a través del suave cabello naranja, de vuelta a la realidad las puntas de sus dedos pican y Atsumu contiene el estúpido impulso de acercarse y tratar de tocar algo que ya no es suyo.

Traga audiblemente.

"Puedo recomendarte a un peluquero si lo necesitas"- dice en tono burlón tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

"Está bien, creo que me gusta así que lo dejaré por un poco más de tiempo, en realidad vine por un par de cosas que deje aquí"- Hinata luce nervioso.

"Pudiste mandar a alguien más, no es que me moleste o algo así, sólo digo"- Dice Atsumu rápidamente, no quiere esto, lo ha tratado de evitar porque verlo sólo haría aún más difícil el dejarlo ir, además Shoyo se ve afectado.

"Sí, iba a preguntarle a Kenma pero quería venir yo mismo y vert..."-Shoyo se traga las palabras, Atsumu se sienta en el sillón porque no cree que pueda seguir en pie, ¿porqué Hinata siempre es tan directo?.

Atsumu se pasa las manos por el pelo, es simplemente demasiado y sabe que si Shoyo dice algo más ninguno saldrá exactamente menos lastimado de lo que ya lo estaban antes.

Shouyo lo mira con preocupación que Atsumu sabe que es genuina, Shouyo siempre ha sido tan transparente acerca de lo que siente, todo en él es verdadero y Atsumu tiene conocimiento sobre ésto, duele, es doloroso ver sus brillantes ojos teñirse de tristeza, angustia y algo más que no puede descifrar, Shoyo no es así, Atsumu tampoco es débil, nunca ha sido así.

Curioso como se hacen reaccionar el uno al otro de formas que nadie más podría.

"¿Estás bien?"- La voz de Shoyo es dolorosamente suave su mano se mueve inconscientemente hacia Atsumu tratando de alcanzarlo, la baja inmediatamente cuando se da cuenta.

Atsumu quería evitar precisamente esto, el hecho de que apenas se vean un momento sea suficiente para tirar abajo toda la mierda que ha estado trabajando y se niega rotundamente a ser el tipo de ex del que los recuerdos a su lado te hagan humedecer los ojos.

Atsumu quiere que Shoyo recuerde todos sus momentos con una sonrisa, no esto.

Él recuerda a Shoyo como una quemadura lenta y Atsumu espero felizmente arder hasta las cenizas por amor.

"Tus cosas están justo donde las dejaste, puedes pasar por ellas con confianza Shoyo"- responde finalmente.

Shoyo abre la boca queriendo decir algo pero se detiene antes de pronunciar cualquier cosa, en cambio baja la mirada y pasa a su lado caminando hacia la habitación que solían compartir.

Atsumu limpia las lágrimas que salieron sin permiso.

Tonto, tonto, tonto Atsumu.

Después de un rato Shoyo sale con una caja cargando con ambas manos, unas agujetas rojas se asoman de la ranura.

Atsumu sigue sentado en el sofá, inmóvil.

"Sí necesitas algo, no importa qué, llámame y estaré aquí en un santiamén"- dice Shoyo con seriedad.

Atsumu detiene la risa sarcástica en su garganta, le sonríe lo mejor que puede.

"Gracias"- murmura Atsumu.

Gracias por hacerme tan feliz, gracias por todo Hinata Shoyo.

Hinata le sonríe con cariño, lo mira una última vez y se da la vuelta marchandose.

Atsumu vio las gruesas lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas pero su sonrisa nunca abandonó su rostro.

Atsumu se siente aliviado porque después de un rato pensar en Shoyo ya no duele tanto.


	9. Did my best to exist just for you

9:28 AM

Su mañana comenzó relativamente normal. Estaba tranquilamente sentado a punto de tomar su desayuno cuando Bokuto entró casi derribando la puerta y haciendo que se mordiera la lengua.

"¡Hey, hey, hey, pero si es Tsum Tsum!"

"Él vive aquí idiota"- Kuroo entró justo detrás de él, una paleta colgando de sus labios, lucía como todo un delincuente si le preguntas a cualquiera.

"¿No es muy temprano para dulces o para ustedes?"- su voz arrastrando confusión y cansancio en cada palabra. Joder, ni siquiera he tomado mi desayuno piensa dándole una mirada lastimera a sus panqueques medio quemados.

"Ponte los zapatos que nos estamos llendo justo ahora"- Osamu también estaba ahí y absolutamente le irritó la forma en que entró a su departamento como si le perteneciera, él tomo su chaqueta y se la arrojó en la cara sin nada de delicadeza.

"¿Eh?"- fué lo último que pudo decir antes de ser empujado al pasillo por Bokuto.

"Tendremos los mejores disfraces de esa fiesta"

"¿Qué demonios?"- sentía como la vena de su frente comenzaba a palpitar, ¿es esto una emboscada?

Ellos lo ignoran deliberadamente mientras caminan y la mano de Bokuto alrededor de sus hombros casi arrastrándolo no ayuda en nada.

"Vámonos ya"- Aran está en la recepción tambolireando su pie impaciente, le lanza una mirada fugaz de disculpa que hace que se confunda más.

"Oigan bola de..."-

"¡Quiero ser Spiderman!"

"Bokuto no puedes repetir lo mismo del año pasado"

"Osamu tiene razón, además dudo que Akaashi quiera ser Mary Jane"

"Pfffft, hermano él definitivamente no se vestirá como una peliroja super caliente sólo para complacerte."

"La otra noche él..."

"Oh joder, olvídalo no voy a escuchar nada sobre tu vida sexual de nuevo"

"¡Maldita sea estoy hablando!"- Atsumu explota totalmente exasperado.

"¿Ahora qué Atsumu?"- Osamu pregunta rodando los ojos con fastidio.

"¿De qué coño va todo esto?¿A dónde mierda vamos?"- dice frunciendo el ceño.

Bokuto lo ve como si le estuviera saliendo una segunda cabeza, Aran se limita a mirar su reloj y Osamu lo mira con impaciencia.

Atsumu en realidad, en realidad quiere golpearlos a todos.

"Supongo que no revisaste tu e-mail"- La voz de Kuroo corta la tensión que hasta el momento sólo él sentía, Atsumu niega con la cabeza, su bandeja de entrada seguía llenándose y no tenía demasiados ánimos para ver todas esas invitaciones a restaurantes o cupones de pareja. Kuroo suspira como si ya se lo esperara -"Cómo sea, nosotros, TODOS estamos camino a comprar disfraces para la fiesta de halloween que Terushima va a dar esta noche"- explica con impaciencia.

"Hombre, ese tipo siempre se luce"- Un silbido largo de admiración sale de la boca de Bokuto.

Por supuesto hoy es halloween, por supuesto él lo olvidó. ¿Quién diablos es Terushima? ¿El tipo de los brownies de marihuana? 

Da igual, no es como si este año estuviera de humor para ir a una super fiesta de Halloween.

"Sí, sí, no tienes ganas de ir blah blah blah" Osamu mueve sus manos fastidiado. Atsumu entrecierra lo ojos éste bastardo, está leyendo su mente de nuevo, la conexión de gemelos a veces es chocante para él.

"Ahórrate la autocompasión, ya sabemos que eres un aguafiestas pero..."

"No soy un jodido amargado"- Atsumu interrumpe a su hermano con hostilidad.

"Demuestralo"- ahí está el mismo tono desafiante que siempre usa para obligarlo a hacer algo, lastimosamente siempre funciona.

"¡Quieres pelear!"- contesta levantando los puños en alto, cree escuchar a Kuroo decir algo como "aquí vamos de nuevo", no importa él sólo quiere quitar esa horrible sonrisita triunfante que Osamu está haciendo.

"¿Podemos detenernos en los baños de la gasolinera?"- dice Bokuto totalmente ajeno o tal vez demasiado acostumbrado a sus peleas.

Aran suspira con cansancio, su mirada en el cielo en busca de la salvación divina.

"Sólo suban al auto de una maldita vez"

Aparentemente convencerlo no fue tan difícil, así que ahí va apretujado entre Kuroo y Bokuto en los asientos traseros del auto de Aran.

Por suerte está del lado de la ventana, así que su mirada puede vagar hacia afuera, Atsumu se da cuenta de que efectivamente ya están en el mes de octubre. Caminaba diario por las calles pero últimamente no había prestado demasiada atención a sus alrededores, abrieron un supermercado justo al lado de donde toma su café camino al trabajo, la tienda deportiva está cerrada hasta nuevo aviso, hay un nuevo vagabundo en la esquina de la iglesia que siempre está desierta, las calles están llenas de decoraciones del día de brujas, todos esos cambios y él ni siquiera lo notó.

Luego de una cansado búsqueda (en realidad no tanto), se detienen en el local del viejo Nekomata, Atsumu recuerda como cada año venía a esta misma tienda acompañado de Osamu en busca de lapiceros que daban choques eléctricos o goma de mascar extra picante para dárselos a Suna. Dejaron de hacerlo cuando cumplieron catorce y Suna les devolvió la broma. 

Comienza a arrepentirse de haber venido al ver a Bokuto salir de los vestidores con mayas de abeja y diciendo "Bss, bss, esté disfraz te quedaría mejor Tsumu".

Alza una ceja, él ni siquiera entiende el chiste.

"Oye, deberían probarse esto. Serían toda una novedad en la fiesta"- dijo Kuroo rebuscando en las perchas, sacó dos disfraces raros, eran un par de mamelucos extraños que Osamu examinó con cuidado.

"¿Estos son...?"- preguntó Atsumu con una ceja alzada.

"Creo que se supone son condones. ¡Les quedarían increíbles!"- contestó Kuroo con demasiado entusiasmo como para no sonar sospechoso.

"Crees que soy idiota, olvi..."-

"Tiene razón Tsumu, hace mucho que no usamos disfraces a juego..."

"¿Samu, estás hablando enserio?"

"Serían la sensación de la fiesta, definitivamente todos los voltearan a ver"- añadió Kuroo.

"¡Que original chicos!¡Yo también, yo también!"

"No, tú no Bokuto. Nadie será más genial que nosotros cierto Tsumu"

"De ser así, creo que seré el dorado, mola más"- convencido arrebató el traje de las manos del Kuroo perdiéndose el guiño que éste le lanzó a su hermano, Aran negó con la cabeza pero no dijo nada.

8:47 PM

Más tarde al llegar a la fiesta se arrepintió y se sintió profundamente traicionado cuando vió llegar a Osamu vestido de vaquero y burlándose de él diciendo cosas como "Ese condón dorado seguro que mola más que todos aquí".

Quería hundir sus puños en cara del imbécil de Kuroo que se estaba deshaciendo en risas acompañado de Terushima que cuando lo vió en la entrada le dijo "¡¿ Hermano, qué demonios traes puesto?!".

Aran lo miraba con pena pero Atsumu no se perdió la forma en que apretaba sus labios conteniendo la risa.

"Gillipollas"- les dijo a todos luego de casi una hora de la vergonzosa sesión de fotos que Suna lanzó contra él y Bokuto vestido de la sirenita, Suna dijo algo sobre colgarlas en Instagram.

"Que les den"- cabreado se sentó muy lejos de sus estúpidos amigos y luego de aproximadamente una hora de tragos, robó la una enorme chaqueta de cuero que seguramente era muy costosa de un chico extranjero que se presentó como ¿Liel? o algo así y que ahora estaba totalmente rendido sobre el sillón. Casi sintió pena por él y la enorme resaca que tendría mañana, casi.

Así que sí, estaba cubierto con esa chaqueta pero seguro de que el dorado brillante seguía resaltando más que nada. En algún momento de la noche Kita apareció vestido de espantapájaros a su lado.

"No quiero hablar de eso"- Dijo Atsumu ante la ceja alzada que le estaba alzando Kita al ver su disfraz.

"Así que fue Osamu"- afirmó el peliplata, un tono cariñoso en su voz hizo que Atsumu se contuviera de rodar los ojos.

Ugh, su alma gemela y su hermano, repugnante.

"Joder, ni me lo recuerdes. ¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien tan feo?. Mira su cara, parece como si un camión lo hubiese atropellado un millón de veces"

"Atsumu, son gemelos. Oye, tal vez deberías de ir a la mesa con el resto de nosotros, la barra no es tu estilo" 

"Estoy tan indignado con esa parvada de imbéciles, descuida Kita por suerte tu no lo eres. Deberías ser mi alma gemela"

Kita huzo una mueca de obviedad ante su última frase que hizo a Atsumu dudar.

"¿Estás ebrio?"

"Para nada, sólo un poco, un poco mareado. No te preocupes un par de tragos más y me iré, verás es que justo ahora estoy teniendo una animada charla con mi amigo de al lado. ¿No es así Koganewawa"- dijo señalando a la persona que estaba desparramada sobre la barra, éste solo alzó el pulgar y murmuró algo que debía ser una afirmación o una llamada de ayuda.

"No luce muy bien"

"Oye, el nació así. No juzgamos a las personas por su apariencia Kita"

"No me refería a eso"

"Mira, mira Osamu te llama" 

"Atsumu..."

"Debo ir al baño, mi vejiga va a explotar. ¡Exelentes tragos Tendo, te luciste!"- Atsumu salió trastabillando, perdiendose entre el mar de gente antes de que Kita pudiera seguirlo.

"Kogane puede hacerle plática"- pensó.

Un chico calvo estaba en los baños cuando entró, amablemente le ofreció un cigarrillo al ver su cara de abatimiento y escuchar su trágica historia de rompimiento mientras Atsumu orinaba.

"Las almas gemelas a veces apestan"- dijo sabiamente mirando a la puerta. 

"Ni que lo digas, puedes creerlo, incluso había decidido el nombre de nuestros hijos"- su mano temblorosa sosteniendo el cigarrillo. 

Luego de unas palmadas en el hombro y la célebre frase "Eres un jodido condón, y los condones no lloran especialmente los dorados", el calvo se fué, un buen chico piensa Atsumu.

Decidido vuelve a la barra, cree que tal vez estuvo mucho tiempo en el baño pues sus amigos ya no están por ningún lado, Kuroo probablemente está follando con alguien en algún rincón, Bokuto siempre se va temprano con su novio, Osamu y Kita seguro van camino a casa tomados de la mano, Suna está jugando Beer bong del otro lado de la sala y Atsumu pido distinguir la figura de Aran entre la multitud de cuerpos en la pista de baile.

Mejor, es mejor beber solo

¿Quién necesita amigos?

Es Miya jodido Atsumu, antes de cualquier encantador novio pelinaranja, él ligaba a diestra y siniestra, bebía cantidades industriales de alcohol y probaba sustancias nocivas para la salud, era un jodido adolescente viviendo al límite. Claro, ahora tiene veintitrés pero sigue siendo joven.

Enfurruñado mira un punto fijo en la pared, ese chico Oikawa está bailando sobre la mesa de al lado y es jodidamente ruidoso. Piensa que tal vez sólo está enojado porque no a tenido sexo en meses, sí, necesita un polvo de una noche algo fácil y rápido. 

Hora de aplicar el encanto Atsumu.

"Hola dulzura ¿estás solo?"- al parecer no necesita hacer nada porque hay un extraño flirteando con él y de alguna forma lo hace sentir bien consigo mismo, aunque ese "dulzura" no fue para nada seductor su sonrisa si que lo es decide.

Y Atsumu está tan malditamente desesperado por sentirse bien que ya no importa de que forma lo haga, no importa si poco después se están besando y la lengua de este chico esta sobre la suya, besa tan jodidamente bien o tal vez él está muy ebrio, quién sabe.

Lo apoya contra la pared, sus labios están por todas partes, siente la excitación creciente cuando desliza sus manos bajo los pantalones de éste tipo del que no recuerda su nombre. 

Pero se detiene.

Se detiene porque no hay manera de que los brillantes ojos marrones y el cabello naranja no aparezcan en su cerebro.

Es demasiado, se va de ahí sintiéndose estúpido.

1:05 AM

"Joder, joder, joder"- estrella su puño con furia en la pared "Debe ser una puta broma. ¡Maldita sea, soy tan idiota!"- han pasado meses. ¿Por qué diablos él sigue apareciendo en las situaciones más inesperadas? se supone que lo superó, se supone que ya no le importa, entonces ¿por qué?...

¿Por qué hay lágrimas bajando de sus ojos?

Está claro que las rupturas amorosas no son fáciles de superar.

Olvidar no es fácil.

Tontamente se pregunta si Shoyo lo extraña, si Shoyo aún llama a su nombre cuando tiene pesadillas, si Shoyo piensa en él cuando está con Kageyama Tobio.

Influenciado por el alcohol toma su teléfono, su número sigue ahí agendado como "Mi sol" acompañado de un corazón, es tonto que aún lo guarde pero que más da va a cometer un acto imprudente del que seguro se arrepentirá mañana pero hoy sólo quiere oír su voz.

Él contesta al timbre número quince, seguro estaba dormido. Aquí está él con el corazón desbocado, su cabeza volando a alguna parte y sus pies temblorosos, vestido de condón y llamando a su ex.

¿Existe alguien más miserable en la Tierra?

Una respiración seguida de un adorable bostezo que Atsumu reconocería a kilómetros.

"Shoyo" - pronuncia con voz rota, hay un prolongado silencio del otro lado de la línea.

"Él está dormido"- contesta alguien más.

Se siente como un balde de agua helada, su estómago cae hasta sus pies.

"Atsumu ¿cierto?, deja de llamar por favor"- el tono hosco e intimidante hace que Atsumu quiera decirle que se vaya a la mierda, pero antes de que pueda escucha el forcejeo del teléfono seguido repetidamente de las palabras "Idiota" suenan con tanta familiaridad que duele.

"Hola. ¿Atsumu eres tú?"- dice Hinata vacilante.

Cierra los ojos dolido ante el hecho de que ya duermen en la misma cama. Demonios, por lo que Atsumu sabe tal vez hasta ya vivan juntos.

"¿Porqué me engañaste? ¿No soy suficiente, es eso? "- las preguntas se derraman cargadas de resentimiento y Atsumu espera que su voz no suene tan pequeña como se siente.

Silencio en la línea.

"Atsumu estás bebiendo ¿cierto?"- suena adormilado, tal vez está bostezando, el atisbo de preocupación en su tono.

Duele.

"¡No es justo!"- despotrica con rabia, una respiración temblorosa que no está seguro de quién de los dos es, luego añade sollozando -"no es justo que tú sigas con tu vida como si... cómo si lo nuestro no hubiera existido y yo tengo que estar aquí preguntándome ¿Porqué?"- recarga su cabeza contra la pared y jadea en busca de aire, las personas que pasan lo miran con lastima, no le importa. Sólo quiere dejar salir las cosas que lo están atormentando desde hace un tiempo.

Duele, duele, todo duele.

"Atsumu dime dónde estás, te llamaré un taxi"

" Me lo dijiste, lo prometiste"- sigue, su mirada perdida en las luces de los autos que pasan junto a él, traga saliva "Por favor déjalo, vuelve conmigo, te trataré mejor, aprenderé a cocinar y te haré de cenar cada noche, no olvidaré hacer la colada y podemos tener más gatos a parte del puñetero bola de algodón, por cierto sabes ¿dónde está? "- ruega, su último pedazo de dignidad cayendo con los hipidos que salen de su garganta.

Atsumu quiere que lo haga, Atsumu quiere que Shoyo vuelva.

"Tsumu"- el mismo tono suave que hace que los vellos de su nuca se erizen, miles de sensaciones arañan a través de la piel de Atsumu- "Lo siento"- dice con pena.

Atsumu ya debería saber qué él nunca obtiene lo que quiere.

"Cariño, juro por dios que me estas matando"

"Sólo, sólo quédate dónde estás le hablaré a Osamu, yo..."- Se aclara la garganta y con voz ahogada dice -"Bola de algodón está conmigo"- y cuelga.

"Todo está contigo mi sol"- susurra al aire. 


	10. I see a lighthouse in the distance calling my name

Después de aquella desastrosa llamada, se levanta. Sus ojos arden y su garganta pica, tardíamente revisa sus bolsillos sólo para darse cuenta que olvidó las llaves de su auto, porque cuando eres Miya Atsumu el universo busca todas las formas posibles de joderte.

Se dobla incapaz de contener las arcadas, termina vomitando un líquido amarillo sobre los arbustos del jardín de alguien que definitivamente va a estar enojado mañana, su traje esta intacto pero la chaqueta de aquél niño ruso no sobrevivió, se la tuvo que quitar y tirar por ahí.

"Ugh. Me odio tanto"

Su teléfono vibra con un montón de llamadas, tal vez Osamu, tal vez Kita. Lo apaga irritado. No necesita los regaños de nadie, ahora lo único que quiere es una menta.

Camina lo más derecho que puede, las personas pasan vestidas de toda clase de cosas, incluso vió alguien correr desnudo, Atsumu le choco los cinco o tal vez lo imagino. Ríe atontado, al cruzar la calle un taxi le toca el claxon y Atsumu le alza el dedo medio diciendo "púdrete".

"No puedo creer que exista gente tan maleducada."- le dice a las conejitas playboy que cruzaron junto a él, ellas ríen asintiendo y luciendo como si hubiesen ascendido a la quinta dimensión.

2:58 AM

Luego de lo que parecen ser horas caminando lo encuentra. 

Ahí está lo que tanto anhelaba y buscaba, alza las manos dramáticamente al cielo, un bendito Seven Eleven abierto las veinticuatro horas brilla como si de una revelación divina se tratase frente a él. Tiene el impulso de arrodillarse en la entrada pero sólo murmura "gracias, gracias, gracias" mientras entra.

Por suerte tiene un par de billetes que no son suficientes para el taxi de regreso pero si para una menta, tres emparedados de queso y un six de cerveza barata, también le alcanzó para un par de chanclas rosas, sus zapatos están hechos un asco, a la basura los Nike desgastados y bienvenidas sean horribles sandalias chillonas, Harry Potter hace fila detrás de él y lo mira juzgandolo, Atsumu le saca la lengua y le dice "Métete la varita por tu culo indiscreto" lo cual es suficiente para que éste desvíe la mirada avergonzado.

"Van con el outfit"- Señala la chica del mostrador mascando chicle y con cara de que no le pagan lo suficiente para atender locos.

Le da una mueca áspera mientras cuenta las monedas del cambio, la campanilla suena fastidiando su cabeza y anunciando su salida. 

Recargado sobre un poste mastica un bocado de su segundo sandwich, sus ojos recorriendo el entorno en busca de una distracción. Harley Quinn y Dora la Exploradora están golpeando a un elefante en el basurero de al lado, una pandilla que Atsumu espera sólo sean adolescentes revoltosos y no delincuentes reales pasan a toda velocidad en sus motos, un borrón amarillo chillón adherido a la pared del edificio que está cruzando la calle...

Entrecierra los ojos con sospecha ante lo último, hay algo familiar en su postura además del obvio hecho de que se oculta de alguien.

No lo reconoce, luce como un loco con su gran botarga, tal vez lo quiera robar o hablarle de la palabra del señor. Da igual, la curiosidad lo mata.

Cauteloso se acerca.

"¡Oye tú, si tú la botella de Spray fijador!"- grita cruzando, el tipo camina apresurado delante de él y Atsumu tienen que correr para alcanzarlo -"¡Te estoy hablando!"- grita y ambos se detienen, unos metros separandolos, Atsumu agarra las cervezas con fuerza en su mano y dice "Date la vuelta"- un "No" ronco como respuesta lo hace saltar en su lugar.

Esa voz la conoce.

"¡¿Qué diablos, Omi eres tú?!"- La sorpresa lo hace elevar la voz un poco demasiado.

Un suspiro resignado y luego se da la vuelta lentamente.

El mismísimo Sakusa Kiyoomi, su vecino y muy recientemente su nuevo flechazo lo mira con el ceño fruncido, sus rizos negros están hechos un lío y sus mejillas encendidas al ser descubierto.

Una enorme carcajada sale del pecho de Atsumu sin poder evitarlo.

De todas las personas jamás pensó ver a Sakusa en estás circunstancias, se dobla sobre sus rodillas y se agarra la panza sacudiéndose por lo que parecen ser minutos, es gracioso, es gracioso hasta morir.

La mirada sombría de Sakusa no lo intimida mucho cuando está vestido así.

"Cielos, Omi-Kun quien lo diría"- dice tallandose los ojos sin terminar de creerselo.

"Cierra la boca. No estoy de humor para esto, enserio, porqué tienes que aparecer justo ahora"- dice sufrido y caminando en dirección contraria. 

Su aura furiosa hace que Atsumu retenga las burlas al verlo caminar como pingüino enfundado en ese estúpido traje.

"Espera, espera, espera Omi. No te vayas todavía"- dice corriendo tras él.

"¿Por qué?"- Se detiene dándole la cara, es entonces que Atsumu nota sus ojos llorosos y la forma en que su labio tiembla "¿Quieres hacerte una foto conmigo también?"- cada palabra cargada de sarcasmo.

La señal de peligro en su mente no lo hace retroceder, en cambio dando tregua, Atsumu decide que la única forma de salir ileso es por supuesto exponerse a sí mismo porque aparentemente su vecino no ha notado un pequeño detalle...

"Vamos, me has mirado siquiera"- dice suavemente con mofa, abre sus manos para mostrar su propia vestimenta, se pone el gorro sobre su cabeza para causar mayor impacto.

Sí, se está ridiculizando a sí mismo para hacer sentir mejor a Sakusa. ¿Y qué?

"¿Qué se supone que eres?"- Responde Sakusa confundido.

"Un condón"- responde con falso orgullo, en realidad estaría hundiéndose de pena si el contrario no luciera su propia prenda de la vergüenza.

Sakusa lo mira precavido hasta que una lenta sonrisa baila en sus labios.

Lindo piensa Atsumu.

"¿Dorado?"

"De los más efectivos"- afirma guiñándole el ojo.

La risa que suelta Omi lo compensa y lo hace sentir bien consigo mismo. Por lo menos la bromita de Osamu saco algo bueno está noche.

"Te ves ridículo"- sentencia Sakusa sin malicia, conciente de que justo ahora nadie está en posición de burlarse de nadie.

Es rara la forma en que Sakusa siempre aparece para salvar el día con su cara arrugada y sus ojos hostiles. Atsumu ya decidió que eso estaba bien, algo cálido se extiende por sobre él cuando Sakusa lo ayuda sin esperar nada a cambio, algunas veces incluso se encuentra queriendo su compañía, él puede hacer lo mismo cree, sin pensarlo mucho le extiende una cerveza.

" Se ve que lo necesitas, supongo que tampoco te fue muy bien esta noche"- dice sentándose en la banqueta palmeando el espacio a su lado.

Para su sorpresa Sakusa acepta al instante, se sienta dificultosamente más cerca de lo que debería, a Atsumu no le molesta.

"Un fiasco si me lo preguntas"- Él destapa la botella con los dientes de una forma que no tiene que verse tan caliente como lo hace.

Se quedan en un cómodo silencio solo entre ellos porque la música suena por todas partes a sus espaldas, las luces del Seven Eleven brillan frente a ellos parpadeando de vez en cuando, el aire gélido de octubre arrastrándose por su piel y erizando sus vellos. 

Voltea a ver a Sakusa quien tiene su mirada fija en el suelo, su perfil es aún más atractivo, es injusto que incluso rodeado del apabullante desastre Sakusa se siga viendo etéreo e irreal, aún así una parte de Atsumu se siente agradecida de poder observarlo tan detenidamente.

"Soy una botella de Mr. Clean"- murmura el pelinegro aún mirando al suelo, el tono carmín de vuelta en su rostro hace que Atsumu quiera sonreír sin comprender.

"¿Disculpa?"

"Antes me llamaste spray fijador, no es así. Soy una botella de Mr. Clean"- vuelve a decir, está vez levanta la mirada y los profundos ojos negros se sienten como un latigazo que hace enderezar su espalda.

"Supongo que tú cosa con los gérmenes no tiene nada que ver con ésto" 

Sakusa sonríe melancólicamente y Atsumu tiene el impulso de abrazarlo.

Silencio pesado.

"Ella era la esponja"- cuenta Sakusa luego de otro trago de cerveza.

Las luces de los autos golpean sobre la cara de Sakusa, Atsumu tiene que pasar saliva de la forma más discreta que puede porque maldita se incluso así luce jodidamente bien (no es que Atsumu se lo dijiera directamente).

"¿De quién hablas?"- pregunta desorientado.

Sakusa lo mira por un largo rato pareciendo pensarse algo, Atsumu resopla "No necesito que cuides tus palabras cuando estás conmigo" quiere decir, pero ¿Con que fundamentos?, afortunadamente antes de que se queme la cabeza buscando respuestas Sakusa habla.

"La hija de mi alma gemela. Me ofrecí a llevarla a pedir dulces, compramos estos ridículos trajes a juegos. La noche iba bien, ni siquiera le dije a Komori porque me iba a soltar el mismo discurso de siempre y ahora..."

"Y ahora aquí estamos, el jodido Ms. Clean tomando cervezas en la banqueta a las tres de la mañana con un condón"- termina Atsumu con gracia, Sakusa no necesita compasión y Atsumu lo entiende, lo hace mejor que nadie 

Sakusa rueda los ojos.

"Puedes creerlo, incluso deje que su hija me abrazara. Él tenía modales y un pañuelo propio, nadie tiene pañuelos propios en estos tiempos..."

Hay una sensación familiar recorriendolo, no le gusta que Sakusa hablé así de alguien más, no puede porque...

¿Porqué? 

Siente que se está perdiendo de algo pero no quiere detenerse a analizarlo.

"No lo entiendo Omi"- suelta finalmente.

"Por supuesto que no lo haces, tu cerebro no tiene la capacidad para procesar todo eso"

"Oye no seas grosero, mi noche también fue horrible" 

"Ni siquiera tengo que preguntar porqué"

"Oh cállate, por lo men..."

"Dios, eres insufrible"

"Me sonrojas hombre, llamarme Dios ya es demasiado no crees, digo se que soy súper guapo, un adonis y todo eso pe.."

"Desagradable"

Hay algo atrayente en la forma en que lo dice, ni siquiera suena como un insulto, su tono es ligero y sus ojos se suavizan con cariño.

Atsumu es impulsivo muchas veces se deja guíar por las situaciones sin reparar en las consecuencias que le traerá más tarde. Si bien Atsumu a dormido en el sofá de Sakusa, robado comida de su refrigerador, establecido un cepillo de dientes en su baño y quemado su cocina (anécdota bastante graciosa) había ciertos límites entre ellos. Pasaron de ser vecinos a ser amigos y los amigos tienen que trazar una fina línea entre ellos, especialmente si dichos individuos sienten esta palpable tensión en el aire muy cercana a lo que las personas conocen como atracción cuando están cerca.

Esa línea es cruzada, pisoteada, borrada, arrancada y eliminada un sábado por la madrugada cuando Atsumu ataca los labios de Sakusa sin miramientos, sabe a menta, cerveza y un toque particular de Omi. El contrario le corresponde y de alguna forma esto no se siente incorrecto, sus bocas chocan con violencia, la necesidad latente de dominar en cada aspecto saca un gemido ronco de su garganta, las manos de Sakusa sobre su nuca. La jodida botarga no lo deja tocar más allá pero dios sabe que de no ser por eso las manos de Atsumu ya estuvieran vagando sin control.

Un beso urgente y desordenado es suficiente para que su cuerpo se encienda, se desborda, la sensación de que quiere más se derrama sobre él de forma abrumadora.

Cuando se separan sus labios hormiguean. Los rizos de Sakusa sobre su cara y el aliento soplando caliente contra su mejilla son suficientes para que los dedos de sus pies se arqueen y su cerebro haga cortocircuito.

"¿Eso fue desagradable para ti Omi?"-susurra contra sus labios.

Las gruesas pestañas se Sakusa revolotean agraciadamente, sus labios entreabiertos están ahí invitándolo de nuevo, él parece querer decir algo pero...

"¡Oigan ustedes!"- grita un hombre uniformado.

"Oh, joder"- Atsumu maldice fastidiado.

¿Es qué no puede tener un respiro?

Un oficial de policía sigue gritando en su dirección con una linterna y una radio que hacen que Atsumu concluya que en realidad no porta un disfraz.

Sakusa lo mira confundido

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Omi deberíamos correr ahora"

El tipo sigue llamando por la radio palabras como "fornicar en público" y "beber en vías transitadas" es lo que alcanza a escuchar y por la forma en que lo dice definitivamente suenan como delitos.

"¿De qué diablos estás hablan...?

Sin pensarlo mucho se levanta tomando la mano de Sakusa con fuerza y se hechan a correr, las luces azules y rojas características de los autos policiales iluminan su camino.

Hay un montón de personas corriendo junto a ellos, incluso Batman está ahí con tacones en las manos, algunos van semidesnudos y Atsumu está seguro que si voltea los ojos de Sakusa estarán abiertos de par en par.

Cruzan por varias cuadras cuándo Atsumu decide que seguir a la multitud delante de ellos claramente los expone como criminales, con el corazón en la garganta se desvían, su mano aún tomada de la de Sakusa quien sólo está unos pasos trás él.

Se detiene cuando los jadeos amortiguados de Sakusa suenan en sus oídos. Ambos son un desastre de sudor.

"Hemos corrido por un montón de calles. ¿Cuándo demonios vamos a parar?"- alega Sakusa, su nariz se arruga con disgusto.

Atsumu no puede evitar sonreir al ver el ceño fruncido de Sakusa.

El cielo se torna como una remolacha de tonos violetas con rastros naranjas, porque maldita sea ya está amaneciendo, el aliento de Atsumu se atora en su garganta al ver a Sakusa en el centro, el sol levantándose tímidamente tras él y sus rizos revoloteando por toda su cara. Se siente como estar viendo un cuadro de arte hiperrealista, sus profundo ojos negros brillando caóticos en medio del desastre, sus mejillas están rojas debido al alcohol y todo lo que Atsumu quiere es besarlo de nuevo.

Lo hace.

La protesta de Kiyoomi muere en su boca y está bastante seguro de que escucho un suspiro complaciente salir de él.

Lo besa y las sirenas de policía se callan, los colores se oscurecen, sus instintos ceden, sólo están ellos dos, sólo está Sakusa frente a él. Es diferente a hace unos minutos, el beso es lento, se toman su tiempo para explorar cada centímetro de sus labios.

Es hilarante, toda esta situación es hilarante pero de alguna forma estúpida y alocada resulta romántico ver a un condón besarse de forma tan tierna con Mr. Clean en medio de una solitaria avenida.

También es memorable, Atsumu jamás olvidará la madrugada en la que huía de la policía tomado de la mano de su malhumorado vecino, no olvidará como el cielo parecía estar cayendo cuando lo besó y definitivamente no olvidará como Sakusa sonrió después de eso.

Si es sincero consigo mismo Atsumu está asustado. 

Está asustado porque la realización lo golpeó como un torbellino, la forma en que se agita no tiene nada que ver con el ejercicio anterior. Lo sabía desde antes y se negaba a admitirlo, ésto es más que un simple flechazo, es más de lo que puede manejar.

Atsumu está muy cerca de estar enamorado.

Tal vez incluso ya lo está.

Se aleja de golpe, la mirada confundida de Sakusa y luego la forma en que susurra su nombre, como un bálsamo suave sobre la herida.

"Atsumu..."- ruega Sakusa, pero Atsumu ya está alejándose de ahí, demasiado aturdido para apresurarse, Sakusa no lo sigue y de alguna forma duele.

Se siente en blanco y a la vez como un lío dentro de él.

¿No es demasiado pronto para sentirse así de nuevo? 

Además, independientemente de que Atsumu obtenga el repentino valor para afrontar o definir sus sentimientos, hay un algo que lo detiene, un gran jodido inconveniente, algo con lo que él esta muy familiarizado. 

No quiere, todavía no puede lidiar con esto.

No ahora que está recogiendo y armando cada pedazo de él mismo del desastre que alguien más dejó.

Y de alguna forma Sakusa le importa tanto que no quiere arrastrarlo a todo ésto.

6:19 AM

Atsumu llega a casa y se hunde en su cama derrotado y preguntándose.

¿Porqué no puedo ser feliz?

7:55 PM

Los golpes en la puerta lo sobresaltan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Veo un faro a la distancia llamando mi nombre pero no puedo llegar allí hasta que atraviese todo este dolor"- Swimming pools, Troye Sivan.


	11. We're dancing in a world alone

Él está parado en el umbral, vestido con una camisa blanca y pantalones negros, demasiado formal, nadie pensaría que era el mismo Sakusa de hace unas horas, sus puños están cerrados y su cara delata evidente molestia.

"Atsumu eres un idiota"- él entra sin invitación, su presencia llena el apartamento de forma en que nadie más lo a hecho.

Luce furioso, pero hay algo afligido en sus ojos que hace que las tripas de Atsumu se revuelvan con disgusto, no le gusta esa expresión en Sakusa.

"No puedo Omi, yo... Lo siento, se que patético mencionar a mi ex justo ahora pero es necesario porque sabes..."- las palabras salen atropelladas, sabe probablemente está ahí porque necesita una explicación, la merece.

"No me importa"- lo interrumpe tajante.

Atsumu frunce en ceño, no le gusta que lo corten de esa forma, ¿qué se cree?. Sólo porqué lo dejo tirado en medio de algo no quiere decir que Sakusa tenga tratarlo tan mal

Quería decir "porque prometimos que la marca no importaba para nosostros pero terminamos siendo un rotundo fracaso" obviamente no lo dejaron terminar.

Antes de que pueda echarlo y demandarlo por herir su orgullo e ignorar su sentir, antes de eso las manos de Sakusa toman su rostro y lo obliga a mirarle.

"No me importa"- vuelve a decir está vez más fuerte y convencido, la columna de Atsumu se estremece ante la calma del contrario, quiere protestar pero Sakusa pone un dedo sobre sus labios silenciandolo.

Algo se suaviza en su mirada, él toma una imperceptible bocanada de aire.

"Se lo que estás pensando. Necesito que me mires porque no lo volveré a repetir. Soy Sakusa Kiyoomi tu vecino a quien molestas cada mañana al tocar su puerta miles de veces sólo porque necesitas atención, te quiero a ti y tu horrendo sentido del humor, te quiero a ti y tu horrible personalidad , con todo y esos feos pucheros como el que estás haciendo ahora. Joder, te quiero incluso cuando estás lleno de gérmenes, si te quedan dudas me es necesario recordarte que te bese vestido como método anticonceptivo y aún lleno de asqueroso sudor mi corazón seguía latiendo como un loco cuando me sonreiste. Te quiero desde hace meses cuando te vi derrumbarte sobre mi hombro y supe con certeza que necesitaba protegerte. Soy Sakusa Kiyoomi quien te quiso ayer y seguramente me despertaré queriéndote mañana aún si te empeñas en ser odioso y estás determinado a comer con la boca abierta solo para molestarme."

Sus palabras son tan cálidas e intensas que Atsumu quiere llorar.

"Pero tu marca..."- murmura negándose a ilusionarse más de lo que ya lo está haciendo.

"Se llama Ushijima Wakatoshi, está casado y tienen una hija a la cual lleve a pedir dulces ayer pero poco después llegó su otro padre y me "advirtió" sobre meterme con su familia lo cual es absurdo y estúpido porque ahora estoy aquí diciéndote todo esto..."- explica rápidamente, como si sólo fuera un pequeño detalle que no importara, se siente bien sentirse una prioridad incluso por encima del universo "Que te jodan destino" quiere pavonearse y regodearse, pero aún, aún no.

"Omi"

"¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo? Te quiero aunque un dibujo diga que no. No me importan las marcas de almas gemelas, me importas tú"- parece decirlo totalmente enserio, sus ojos son honestos y Atsumu es astuto con ese tipo de cosas, lo sabe, sabe que dice la verdad.

Quiere gritar eufórico, quiere llorar enternecido, quiere reír histérico, son un remolino de sentimientos que se desatan como una tormenta alzándose sobre él. 

No suena como algo que Atsumu haya escuchado antes, se da cuenta que aunque hizo promesas antes, jamás nadie le había dado algo a cambio...

Y aquí está este chico tocando a su puerta, entregándole su corazón a sabiendas de lo roto que está.

Sakusa Kiyoomi y su malhumor, Sakusa Kiyoomi y sus sonrisas torcidas, Sakusa Kiyoomi y sus besos que le roban el aliento, Sakusa Kiyoomi y sus ojos negros como la tinta, Sakusa Kiyoomi y sus absurdos enserio absurdos lunares.

¿Puede ser egoísta por una vez? 

¿Puede tener a alguien especial que lo valore de la forma en que Sakusa lo hace? 

¿Y porqué no?

Él puede hacer ésto, porque es tonto, porque es joven y porque también está enamorado. 

"Sólo... sólo no me lastimes."

"Nunca"

Atsumu ríe, es una afirmación sin garantía pero aún así lo deja estar.

Sakusa lo abraza dócilmente, el agarre es dulce pero firme, Atsumu entierra la nariz en el hueco entre su hombro y cuello, una risita escala de él al sentir el olor a jabón y desinfectante pero hay algo más una sutil nota de su propia escencia, huela a hogar decide Atsumu.

"¿Cómo se supone que voy a superar un discurso como ese?"- dice con voz temblorosa aún clavado en su cuello.

"Atsumu Miya eres imposible"

"Pero me quieres" - alza la cabeza engreído, burlón y contento como él suele ser.

Sakusa resopla.

"Aunque pudo salir mejor, digo básicamente enumerarse mis defect..."

El pelinegro estampa sus bocas cansado ya de su actitud infantil, Atsumu le corresponde, se mueven en sincronía como si fueran una persona, la lengua de Sakusa se abre paso por su cavidad bucal, bendita sea la forma en que ejerce esos extraños trucos que le roban gemido tras gemido, antes de separarse Atsumu se asegura de morder su labio inferior, porque hablamos de Atsumu un ser vengativo, que hace que Sakusa sonría con los labios rojos y lastimados.

"No debiste hacer eso"-dice limpiando una gota de sangre porque tal vez y sólo tal vez Atsumu lo había mordido un poco fuerte.

"Omi, quiero que me folles tan duro que no pueda caminar por semanas"- Atsumu enreda sus dedos en el cinturón de Sakusa y lo atrae una vez más.

"Tienes una boca muy sucia Atsumu"- dice contra sus labios antes de volver a robarle el aliento.

Las manos de Atsumu escalan hasta su cuello y toma entre sus dedos el cabello negro de Sakusa quien a cambio presiona sus palmas sobre sus caderas lo suficiente para dejar moretones, no es un beso inocente en lo absoluto, es desesperado y ardiente, prácticamente Atsumu se está derritiendo contra él.

Se separan jadeando en busca de aire, ojos oscurecidos de deseo, labios hinchados y brillantes.

Es caliente como el infierno y Atsumu quiere más. 

Sakusa parece leer su mente pues lo empuja hasta el sillón se recuesta encima de él, recorriendo su cuello y Atsumu sólo puede desarmarse en jadeos cuando siente los dientes de Sakusa marcar un pedazo de su piel y succionar sin cuidado.

En algún punto las hábiles manos de Sakusa se encargan de quitar su molesta playera, parece saber lo que hace, sus manos recorren casi con pereza su abdomen. 

Más, necesita más.

Cuando sus manos llegan a el borde de sus estúpidos pantalones, Sakusa le sonríe como un depredador, triunfante y burlón, el maldito sádico que posa su palma abierta y caliente sobre la tienda de campaña que ya está asomándose, aún hay tela separandolos y Atsumu se retuerce impaciente.

Él lo tiene bajo su control y Atsumu es como una bolsa de té usada sobre el sillón. 

No es justo, Atsumu también quiere sentir su piel pálida contra la suya, dominarlo y destrozarlo hasta que Sakusa ruegue diciendo "por favor" quiere hacer lo mismo que Sakusa le está haciendo .

Se sorprende ante el pensamiento de que en realidad lo quiere todo.

Apoya su rodilla entre las piernas de Sakusa quien también está duro como una roca, Atsumu sonríe cuando el contrario se sobresalta y lo mira con reproche. 

Sus manos traviesas de cuelan bajo la camisa desfajada de Sakusa, sus uñas rasgando suavemente sobre sus costillas. El pelinegro ataca sus clavículas, aliento caliente soplando contra su piel, sus cuerpos se friccionan ansiosos por más.

"Quitatela"- Atsumu ordena señalando la camisa de Sakusa.

El pelinegro lo mira, hay fuego bailando en sus orbes, sus labios están hinchados, su expresión extrañamente dudosa hace que Atsumu se pregunté si acaba de matar el ambiente.

"No corras está vez"

"Cómo si fuera así de cobarde" 

Las manos de Sakusa van de botón o botón demasiado dramáticamente que hace que quiera rodar los ojos, cada tramo de su piel lechosa provoca que las yemas de los dedos de Atsumu piquen con ganas de tocar y tocar, la forma en que los músculos de sus brazos se tensan debería ser jodidamente ilegal.

Pero su exitación muere al ver la marca de alma gemela de Sakusa dibujada su torso, es...

Es jodidamente enorme.

Hay un águila, sus blancas alas están extendidas planeando sobre la piel de Sakusa, su mirada es poderosa, un imponente animal que surca parte de las costillas e inicio de las caderas del cuerpo del pelinegro, Atsumu casi no puede quitar la vista de ahí.

"Atsumu"- lo llama y éste vacilante alza la mirada hay algo en el tono dominante de Sakusa que le da escalofríos.

"Te acabo de decir que soy más que ésto, somos más que ésto"- murmura con ternura.

Atsumu asiente.

"¿Me crees?"- pregunta rozando la punta de su nariz con sus labios.

Le cree por qué es Sakusa y nadie más.

"Te creo"- responde convencido. 

Besar a Sakusa se siente como pisar el suelo firme de nuevo, da un paso y dos en este lugar inexplorado, tanteando terreno, está lleno de pequeñas espinas que a Atsumu más allá de asustarlo, le intrigan.

Lo toma como un desafío, recorre sus dedos por toda la extensión de que es Sakusa Kiyoomi, un implacable toque que hace que ambos jadeen y exploten entre suspiros lascivos. Y él no lo aparta, se siente como si fueran mundos que estaban orbitando muy lejanos pero aún en el mismo universo, algo los atrajo cada vez más cerca hasta que inevitablemente colisionaron, abrumante destrucción y luego la forma de un nuevo planeta alzándose de entre el desastre.

Sakusa no lo aleja y él ni siquiera es del tipo que demuestra afecto, Atsumu piensa en lo estúpidamente difícil que fue para el pelinegro pronunciar todas esas palabras de confesión que se mantiene flotando sobre pétalos de rosa en su mente.

Atsumu tampoco es del tipo delicado, decide que lo quiere y se niega a perder ante alguien que lo mira así de intenso, Sakusa lo marca, es todo dientes y lengua succionando centímetro a centímetro, posesivo como si dijiera "Esto me pertenece, me perteneces" es oscuro y retorcido. Jesucristo, Atsumu lo quiere tanto.

Se da cuenta que el recuerdo persistente de alguien que se negaba a dejar morir en su vida, el fantasma de cabello brillante y sonrisa gigante no es más que eso, un espectro que por comodidad o costumbre anheló durante mucho tiempo. Se aferró porque él es así, es tonto y se niega a perder, pero él realmente no perdió ¿cierto?, ganó suaves rizos negros y una mirada mordaz en dónde siempre se encuentra reflejado, ganó toques poderosos y más hechos que palabras.

Chocaron y se fusionaron, no son polvo intergaláctico gravitando perdido, son algo más, ni siquiera sabe qué, sólo algo más grande. Ellos bailan al son en que sus lastimados corazones necesitan.

Son sólo dos personas que bailan en un mundo solitario.

No es como cuando tenía dieciséis y buscaba desesperadamente sentirse completo, no hay trabas ni reproches, ya no hay una amenaza surgiendo a cada minuto como una bomba de tiempo que pierde de su control.

Esto es correcto.

Se siente como si las piezas de este interminable rompecabezas al fin cayeran en su lugar, acostados desnudos sobre las sábanas negras de Atsumu, con su pecho subiendo y bajando, agotados pero dichosos. Las cortinas están abiertas de par en par y Sakusa está diciendo algo sobre lo asqueroso que es estar sudado y Atsumu está sonriendo como un bobo, porque sí, esto es lo que siempre quiso.

Se duchan, aunque Atsumu quería (de verdad quería) dormir porque estaba hecho polvo ( bueno, aparentemente su vecino tiene esa clase de hambre voraz e insaciable cuando de sexo se trata, a Atsumu no le molesta), Sakusa insistió y con insistió quiere decir que casi lo arrastra al baño porque "Dormir lleno de fluidos es antihigiénico y blah blah blah" y aunque Atsumu tratar de justificarse absurdamente bajo el argumento de "Esto es tu culpa" y "también es romántico" la mirada electrizante y cargada de amenaza que Sakusa le dió fue suficiente para casi correr al baño.

Él cambió las sábanas por unas limpias y cansados se dejaron caer sobre el colchón una vez más.

"Ni se te ocurra invadir mi lado de la cama"- dijo Kiyoomi adormilado.

No le importo mucho, Atsumu enroscó sus piernas juntas y se recostó sobre su pecho, no necesita invitación de todos modos, esté en su territorio lo puede "invadir" cuando le plazca, porque es caprichoso e infantil y le gusta molestar a Sakusa. Pero Atsumu no recibe protestas ni reproche, recibe las manos de Sakusa envueltas alrededor de su cintura y el zumbido satisfactorio llenando sus oídos, un beso en su cabeza y por milésima vez quiere llorar. Sonríe triunfante y se deja envolver en el calor que Sakusa le da, sí esto le pertenece.

Recuerdos aleatorios que se arremolinan en su mente.

Él dejando migas a propósito sobre el comedor de Sakusa, galletas de coco que robo de la mano de Osamu, Sakusa tenía otra vez esa bonita cara cabreada mientras limpiaba su desastre y Atsumu sonreía triunfante desde la sala. 

Él irrumpiendo sin permiso en su privacidad y contándole todo su día a Sakusa y éste solo asentía aparentemente desinteresado, comentarios como "A quién le importa que un tal Suna haya robado tu bicicleta" y "No recuerdo haberte preguntado sobre eso" le decían que en realidad si estaba siendo escuchado.

Él en las mañanas desordenado y en busca de cuidados (porque sí, admite que algunas veces se comporta como un niño, sólo algunas veces) flotando alrededor de Sakusa mientras éste trataba de no quemar su comida y algunas veces fallando en el intento, Sakusa solía darle una taza de café y un "Largo de aquí antes de que te apuñale con un cuchillo o deforme el sartén en tu cabeza". ¿No es su novio un encanto? Porque ya son "novios" ¿verdad?.

"Omi"- Pronuncia repentinamente.

"Mmmm"- Sakusa está a un paso de hundirse en los brazos de morfeo y Atsumu debería dejarlo porque ya sabe que ese día fue demasiado para ambos pero la duda se empuja sobre él.

"Omi, Omi"- lo sacude, Sakusa apenas y se mueve pero Atsumu sabe que sigue escuchando "Tu y yo nos gustamos ¿verdad?" 

"Ajá"- responde, sus pestañas aletean intentado ahuyentar el sueño y Atsumu está a un paso de volver a besarlo porque Dios, él es adorable.

"¿Entonces ahora somos algo más que amigos? ¿No es así? Um, como ya sabes somos como novios ¿verdad?"- dice nervioso.

Sakusa lo atrae nuevamente cerca, sus manos viajando suavemente contra sus costados, él murmura "Sí, es lógico" Atsumu sonríe tanto que seguro parece un idiota.

Sakusa aparta el cabello de su frente y le da un beso suave, Atsumu casi siente como ronronea todo dentro de él.

Sakusa de alguna forma es una red de seguridad en medio del abismo.

Al fin, al fin Atsumu ya no está cayendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así que este es el final, gracias por leer :)


End file.
